Another 12 Months
by Gabsikle
Summary: Sequel to A Lot Can Change in 12 Months. This follows yet another year in the lives of Carly, Sam, and Freddie. There's lots of Seddie fluff in this. It's better than it sounds. I promise.
1. September

Chapter One: September

**Yay! The sequel to A Lot Can Change in 12 Months. I was gonna wait longer to write this, but just couldn't wait. **

**Anywho, those of you looking at this who haven't read the first story, I guess you don't have to if you don't feel like it. **

**But there's a lot of adorable Seddie moments in it. So you should consider reading it. **

**Sam**

I walked into the Shay's apartment. Spencer and Becky were still on their honeymoon in Ireland. Carly and Spencer's dad paid for the plane tickets, but Becky knew some people who own a cute bed and breakfast. They let Becky and Spencer stay there for free as a wedding gift. Those two were getting a lot of things without paying. First the engagement ring, then the wedding venue. Lucky them.

Carly was sitting on her couch looking at pictures.

"What cha doin', Carls?" I asked as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Looking at the wedding pictures."

I picked up a pile-there was about a million piles-and began to look through them. I couldn't help but laugh at all the goofy ones we took in the limo. I cracked up when I saw a picture of Carly and Griffen making out.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked.

I showed her the picture, and she gasped. "Who would've taken a picture of something so private?"

"Dude. You were making out in front of everyone at the wedding."

She squinted at me. "You know who took it."

"Maybe."

"It was Becky, wasn't it?"

"Did she figure she could use it as blackmail in the future if she needed to?"

"Oh yeah."

"Did you give her the idea?"

"I might have."

She laughed and threw a pillow at me. "You're such a terrible person."

"Yet you still love me."

"i will if you get me some iced tea."

"OK." I got up and went into the kitchen.

I heard the door open, and Carly yelled, "Freddie's here!"

"Hey, Fredicini," I said as I walked over and handed Carly her drink.

He gave me a quick kiss-the stupid nub can still make my heart pound with even the simplest kiss-and sat down next to me with his own pile of pictures.

He looked confused. "I don't remember any of this."

"What?" I asked. I grabbed the picture. It was Becky and Spencer cutting into a cake. The cake was a giant pig with a bride and groom riding on its back. "I don't remember this either. Is that the wedding cake?"

"Yup," Carly said.

"Why don't we remember it?" Freddie asked.

"I believe that was around the time you guys went upstairs."

I punched Freddie."You made me miss the cake!"

"You were the one who took me upstairs!"

"It's no my fault I can't resist you!" Freddie smiled, and Carly chuckled. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Carly nodded.

"You think I'm irresistible?" Freddie asked.

I slapped him. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Don't worry, Puckett. I feel the same." He leaned in and kissed me. But before it got too steamy, Carly cleared her throat. I had forgotten she was there for a second.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your make out session," she said, "but I need to give you each a copy of this picture."

We both took a copy. It was me and Freddie dancing to some slow song at the wedding. Our foreheads were touching, and we were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Dammit. People were right about our cuteness.

"Did Becky take this?" I asked.

"Duh."

"There are several copies of this picture, aren't there?"

"Your wonderful cousin made sure of that."

"How many copies?" Freddie asked.

I was wondering the same thing. Knowing Becky, there could be millions.

"Well," Carly began, "one for Sam, one for Freddie, one for me, one for Becky and Spencer, one for Melanie, one for Sam's mom, one for Gibby, one for Wendy, and one for Freddie's mom."

"Why does Crazy want the picture?" I asked, referring to Freddie's mom.

"Because it's cute."

"Please, Carly," Freddie said. "There's more to it than that. It's my mom we're talking about."

Carly sighed. "She's making a scrapbook of your love. She plans on giving it to you on your wedding day."

"Holy chiz," both Freddie and I said.

"It's actually a good idea," Carly said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I thought it was a little insane.

"I'm doing it for Spencer and Becky's one year wedding anniversary in August."

"How far into their relationship are you going back?" I asked.

"Halloween. I think that's when they first noticed they were attracted to each other."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with Becky's slutty outfit and powerful flirting skills."

Freddie laughed. "Becky's not a subtle person."

I nodded in agreement. "Have fun living with that, Carls."

**Freddie**

Carly had a "date" with Griffen-their code for sex and not so subtle way of telling us to get lost-so Sam and I ended up at my place for dinner.

"So," Sam said to my mom. "I hear you're making a scrapbook for me and Freddie."

"Sam!" I yelled. We clearly weren't supposed to know about it.

"Carly told you?!" mom screamed.

"Yup. Here." Sam handed her the picture everyone loved so much.

My mom snatched it out of Sam's hand. "I can't believe she told you. I'm going to go put this away." She stomped out of the room.

"Your mom buy a new ham?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"Sweet!" she happily ran to the kitchen.

I looked down at the picture. People always tell me and Sam how cute we are, but I didn't truly believe it until I saw that picture.

I smelled ham then felt Sam's chin rest on my shoulder. "Why you looking at that picture so dreamily?"

"Now I get why everyone calls us cute."

"You're such a sap, Fredloser." She stuffed a slice of ham into my mouth, kissed my cheek, jumped onto my couch, and turned on the TV.

**Carly**

It was a week later. I watched Sam bang her head against her locker.

"It's only been a few days back at school, and this place is already driving me crazy," Sam said.

I laughed. "Sam, it can't be that bad."

"I already have detention!"

"Well, maybe it had something to do with you throwing your text book at Ms. Briggs."

"Bitch assigned homework on the first day of school!" She began to bang her head again.

Freddie and Gibby came up to us.

"What's she doing?" Gibby asked.

"Taking her stress out on her head," I told him.

Freddie shook his head and walked up to her. He grabbed her head and said, "Stop that."

"No!" Sam whined.

"Today isn't all bad, darling," he said to her.

I find it sweet that they call each other darling. Well, mostly Freddie does, but Sam lets it slip occasionally.

"And why is it not so bad?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" i said.

"Remember what?"

"Spencer and Becky are coming back today!"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Are you gonna make a special dinner?" she asked me.

"Yup. Spaghetti tacos and bacon."

"Yes!" She turned to Freddie. "Fredward, since I'm in such a good mood, we're going to go make out in your car."

"But we have class," Gibby said.

Sam smacked him. "I'm sure Freddie would rather have Mama's lips than a pop quiz." She then pulled Freddie in the direction of the parking lot.

"We have a pop quiz?!" Gibby screamed, then ran off to class.

I laughed at the craziness of my friends, and walked to class.

* * *

"Are you sure I should be here?" Griffen asked I was preparing dinner.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Well, Spencer isn't really a fan of me."

"Oh, he'll get over it."

"Maybe I should just go."

"NO! Please stay, baby? I don't want it to be just me and two couples." I pouted.

"OK. I'll stay." He came up to me, and gave me a wonderful kiss.

Sam kicked in the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" she yelled.

"Sam!" Freddie scolded. "I told you to knock. What if we walked in on them getting it on?"

"Please," I said. "I wouldn't do it right before Spencer and Becky arrive. Becky would be able to tell before she even walked through the door."

Sam nodded. "This is true."

We heard the voices of people coming down the hall.

"It's them!" Sam yelled happily.

Becky kicked the door in, just like Sam. "Sammie! Carly! Freddie!" she screeched, ran up to us, and wrapped us into a group hug.

Spencer walked in holding all the luggage. "Can I get some help here?"

Griffen and Freddie ran over to assist.

"I bought a lot of shit," Becky told us. She sniffed the air. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Yup. I made bacon and spaghetti tacos to celebrate your homecoming," I told her.

"I think I'm going to like having a little sister."

* * *

"Carly, that was a great dinner," Spencer said.

"Thanks. So how was the honeymoon?" I asked.

"Freaking awesome!" Becky said. "I got to introduce Spencer to all my Irish friends. We all got _so _wasted at this local pub-"

"Becky!" Spencer said. "Talking about getting drunk is not setting a positive example."

"What? We're both old enough to drink. And we were in Ireland for Christ's sake. They have awesome beer."

"Is it just me, or has Becky's swearing gotten worse?" Sam asked.

"Her Irish friends swear a lot," Spencer said.

"It'll die down," Becky told us.

Sam smiled at her favorite cousin. "You have no idea how much I missed you Becky."

"AW! I missed you too, Sammie!" Becky hugged her tightly.

Becky was very into hugs that night. She even hugged Griffen when he left.

"Can I spend the night here?" Sam asked after Freddie escaped Becky's hug and went back to his place.

"Of course. I stacked up on extra ham in anticipation."

"And that's why you're my best friend."

**I hope you all liked that. **

**Fun fact: I'm watching iDate a Bad Boy as we speak. **


	2. October

Chapter Two: October

**Carly**

Becky was sitting on the couch, watching TV, jiggling her legs, and biting her thumb nail.

"What's wrong, Becky?" I asked.

She just continued to stare at the TV.

"BECKY!"

She jumped a little. "Yeah?"

"Why do you seem do anxious?"

"I'm late."

I tilted my head and asked, "Late for what?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No..."

"My time of the month hasn't arrived since we got back from Ireland."

It took me awhile to understand what she was saying. When i finally got it, my eyes widened. "You think you're pregnant? Does Spencer know? Why are you anxious and not happy? Wh-"

"Stop asking questions!"

"Sorry."

"Good. So. Yes, I think I'm pregnant. Spencer doesn't know. I refuse to tell him until I'm sure. Don't you tell him."

"OK. Where is he?"

"At the junkyard with Socko."

"Of course. Now, why don't you seem happy?"

"What if Spencer isn't ready yet?"

I laughed. "He'll be ready. I mean, he proposed and married you after not knowing you too long. It won't be strange having a baby so soon."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're right. You're totally right. He'll probably go and build some crazy looking crib."

I smiled. "I know. So, you wanna go get a pregnancy test?"

"Sure. Let's call Sam and have her meet us there. But don't tell her why. I want to surprise her."

**Sam**

I walked up to Becky and Carly. They were waiting for me outside the drug store.

"Why the important drug store trip?" I asked.

"We're here to buy a pregnancy test," Carly told me.

"You're pregnant?!"

"NO! Becky is!" People started to stare at us.

"We think," Becky said.

"Holy chiz! A mini Spencer or Becky?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Becky said. "Can we go do this thing? I just wanna know for sure as soon as possible."

We walked in and went to the section with the pregnancy tests.

"Who knew there were so many different kinds," I said.

"I feel there's no need for five trillion of them," Becky commented.

"Which should we pick?" Carly asked.

"Um..." I said as I scanned the tests. "That one claims to be 99% accurate and easy to read."

"We definitely need one that's easy to read," Becky said.

"OK then. We get this one," I said as I grabbed it off the shelf. I thought I heard a gasp. I turned my head. I swore I saw the woman who gave birth to my boyfriend after being pregnant for eleven months.

Before I could go look, Becky yelled, "Hurry up! We gotta do this before Spencer gets home!"

"I'm coming! Just hold your sauce!" I ran off so we could go pay for the test.

**Freddie**

My mom came plowing into my room and yelled, "Is Sam pregnant?!"

"What?!" There was no possible way Sam could be pregnant. Becky had made us paranoid, so we're always _extra _careful. Like, crazy careful. We use three different ways to prevent pregnancy.

"She was at the drug store with Carly and Becky buying pregnancy test!"

I laughed. "Mom, Becky's married. Have you ever considered that it was for her?"

"Sam's the one who picked it out!"

I sighed. She wasn't going to let it go and think logically. "You wanna go over to Carly's place and see that I'm right?"

"Fine." She grabbed my wrist, and led me across the hall.

We walked in and saw the three women sitting on the couch watching a timer.

"Ugh. Is it almost time?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I KNEW IT!" mom yelled.

Becky and Carly screamed. Sam looked at my mom as if it was all no big deal.

"What are you going on about?" Sam asked.

"You're pregnant!"

Becky laughed. "Sam and Freddie aren't having sex," she lied. I thanked God Pucketts are excellent liars.

"See? I told you, mom."

"Then who's pregnant?" mom asked.

"Becky," Carly told her. The timer dinged.

Becky took a deep breath and looked at the test. I saw her eyes light up. Sam and Carly leaned in to get a look as well. They both squealed and hugged Becky.

"Becky, you're having a baby?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

She nodded. "Holy shit! I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"What?!" We al turned to see Spencer standing in the doorway.

"We're having a baby, dear," Becky told him.

Spencer let out a victory cry, ran up to his wife, picked her up, spun her around, and gave her a kiss.

Carly jumped up and down while clapping. "There's gonna be a baby in the house!"

"Thank goodness Sam isn't pregnant," my mom said then left.

**Carly**

It was the day of my Halloween party. But before I had to get prepared for the party-I usually spend all day setting up-Sam, Freddie, and I were going on a little field trip with Spencer and Becky. It was Becky's first doctor's appointment.

"I'm so jazzed," Becky said. "I wonder how long this thing's been cooking in my uterus."

"It's not a pie, Becky," Sam said.

"Mmmm. Pie. We should go get some after."

"Shoosh yeah," Spencer said. "We al ready to go?"

"YES!" my friends and I yelled.

* * *

We were all sitting in the examining room while the nurse put the goop on Becky's stomach.

At first, the nurse didn't want so many people to be in the room. But Sam threatened her, so she let us in.

"We'll be needing several copies of the ultrasound picture," Becky told the nurse.

"Um. OK. How many?"

"Let's see. One for me and my husband. One for my cousin. One for my cousin's boyfriend. One for my sister-in-law. One for my other cousin. One for my parents. And one for my father-in-law."

"So, seven?"

"Yup."

"Can we just see the baby already?" Sam asked.

"Yes, miss," the nurse said with fear. She didn't want Sam to rip her head off.

The nurse put the thingie-I have no idea what it's called-onto Becky's stomach. We heard the little heart beat. I saw tears in Becky's eyes. Sam grabbed Freddie's hand as well as mine.

Freddie tilted his head. "Do I hear two heart beats?"

"Yes, you do," the nurse told him.

"Wait. What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

We all looked at him and happily yelled, "TWINS!"

* * *

I sat in the waiting room with Sam and Freddie while Spencer and Becky talked to the doctor.

"Wow. Twins," Freddie said.

"I wonder who they'll take after," I mused.

"Puckett genes are pretty strong," Sam told us.

"Oh no," Freddie said.

"What?"

"Our children will be like you. We'll be bailing one out of prison every other day."

"I'm sure one will turn out like you."

Freddie snorted. "Yeah right."

"We can keep popping them out until we get a nerd."

"Thanks."

I laughed at them. Though I was kind of jealous at the same time. My friends knew that they'd someday marry each other and have children. They're so in love they had no doubts about it.

Meanwhile, Griffen and I were simply living in the now. I loved him, and believed he loved me, but we never said we were in love. We were nothing like Sam and Freddie or Spencer and Becky. It made me a little sad.

Becky and Spencer came out.

"They're due in June!" Becky shouted.

Sam and I ran up to hug her.

"Can we go get pie now?" Sam asked.

**Sam**

I looked at myself in Carly's mirror and said to her, "I wonder what Spencer and Becky are dressing as."

It was almost time for her Halloween party, and we were finishing getting dressed.

"No clue, Barbie," she said to me.

"You should know, Juliet. You live with them."

"Sorry."

All of us were dressing up as famous couples. Carly and Griffen were Romeo and Juliet. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown. Gibby told me he and Tasha were being Batman and Cat Woman. Freddie and I were Barbie and Ken. I was wearing a skimpy pink dress, and pink heels. I borrowed the outfit from Carly.

"Let's get down there," Carly said. "Maybe they'll show us their costumes before the party starts."

* * *

The party had started and we hadn't seen the newlyweds yet.

Freddie came up to me, and handed me a plate of ham.

"Thanks. Oh. by the way, sexy blazer, Fredward." He was wearing a blue blazer over a white button up.

He laughed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Puckett."

"I know. Mama's a hottie."

"Hey, guys," Gibby said as he came up to us. "Great costumes."

"You too, Gibby," Freddie said cautiously.

Gibby had on black pants, a Batman mask, and a cape on. His upper body was painted black, and he had the Batman symbol on his stomach. Only Gibby.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer and Becky come out of their room. When I got a good look at them, I cracked up. "Joseph and the Virgin Mary?!"

Freddie laughed as well.

"What?" Becky asked. "I'm preggers. It works."

"Except you're _so _not a virgin," I pointed out.

"Oh shut up, Sammie," she said playfully. "Let's party."

It was an awesome party. But I couldn't help noticing how sad Carly looked. I sensed things with her and Griffen were going to go bad soon.

**So. How do guys feel about Spencer and Becky's future children? Are you excited? I know I am. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review. You guys always leave awesome reviews. **


	3. November

Chapter Three: November

**Carly**

I had gotten a text from Griffen, asking me to meet him in the laundry room. As I was riding down the elevator, my heart was pounding. I knew it wasn't going to be good.

I walked into the laundry room. Griffen was sitting on a dryer looking sad.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

I went up to kiss him, but he stopped me. "We need to talk, Carly."

I stepped away from him. "Oh god," I said while fighting back tears. "You're dumping me."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Is it something I did? We can work on whatever it is. I promise. You don't have to break up with me. I can make it better."

"It has nothing to do with you. It all has to do with me."

"Oh please! Everyone says that when they dump someone. 'It's not you, it's me.' That's such bull shit! When someone says that, it really is the other person. Now just tell me what's wrong, you ass!"

"But it does have everything to do with me. Bye." He got off the dryer and left.

* * *

I walked back into the apartment. Becky and Spencer were discussing our Thanksgiving meal, which was in two days.

"We're having a turkey this year," Becky said.

"But why?" Spencer asked.

"Because I've been craving turkey!"

"There's no need to yell, dear."

"Whatever."

Spencer rolled hi eyes. "What about spaghetti tacos?"

"I was thinking we could have mini ones."

"YES! Will there be bacon?"

"Duh."

I sat down and turned on the TV. They both looked at me. Becky must've known something was wrong because she said, "Spencer, can you go get me one of T-bo's spicy smoothies?"

"Sure." He gave her a kiss and left.

Becky sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Griffen dumped me!" I told her then began to let out all the tears I had been keeping in. "And... in... our... special... place."

She rubbed my back in a comforting way. "Tell me what happened."

"He said it wasn't me. It was him."

"WHAT?! That little prick!" She grabbed her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling Sam."

"Why?"

"Shh. It's ringing."

"Becky. Why are you calling Sam?"

**Sam**

Freddie's mom had just left for work, so he and I decided to take advantage of being alone. We were on his bed making out. He was lying down and was shirtless. I was straddling him. Things were about to go a little further when my cellphone rang.

"Ugh," I said as I went to answer it.

Freddie grabbed my wrist. "Don't answer it."

"What if it's Becky? What if something's wrong with the babies?"

"She's a Puckett. I'm sure she has a uterus of steel."

I laughed and smacked his stomach. "You can get a little while to get some, Fredperv." I answered my phone. "Hello?"

_"Sam. You need to get over here."_

"What's wrong, Becky?" I got off Freddie and stood up.

_"Carly's a mess."_

"Why?"

Freddie sat up and whispered, "Is everything OK?"

_"Griffen dumped her."_

I couldn't believe it. "_He _dumped _her_?" I always thought that if they were to break up, she would be the one doing the dumping. I mean, Carly is too good for him.

"What's happening?" Freddie asked, now standing next to me.

I shushed him and pushed him to the ground.

_"Guess what he said to her."_

"What?"

_"He basically said, 'It's not you, it's me.' Can you believe that shit?"_

"That mother fucker! We gonna kick his ass?"

_"That's why I want you over. To first console Carly then... Talk to him."_

"Carly's in the room?"

_"Yup."_

"OK. I'll be over in a second. Freddie too."

_"Good. Sorry to interrupt a steamy moment of passion."_

"He'll get over it. See ya soon." I hung up.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Griffen dumped Carly."

"_He _dumped _her_?!"

"I couldn't believe it either. And he told her, 'It's not you, it's me.'"

"What?!"

"So Becky asked me over. After we talk with Carly, we're going to go kick his ass."

"Can I watch?" Freddie asked as he threw on a shirt.

"Of course. It'll be fun."

* * *

We walked into the Shay's apartment. Carly was on the couch, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I can't believe he dumped you!" I yelled as I sat next to her and hugged her.

"He dumped me in the laundry room!"

"That's your special place!" I said. They made the laundry room their little romantic spot. And he ruined those sweet, sexy memories for her. I was gonna kill him. I looked at Becky and nodded.

"Carly." Becky said. "When Spencer gets back, tell him that I went on a little errand with Sam and Freddie. It won't take long. And if my smoothie's gone when I get back, warn him he'll no longer have a head."

"What're you guys gonna do to Griffen?" Carly asked with fear in her eyes.

"We're just gonna talk to him," I said.

We walked out the door, and heard Carly yell, "Don't hurt him!"

**Freddie**

Griffen's mom had let us in. We were standing outside his bedroom door, and the Puckett cousins were planning their attack strategy.

"I go in first," Becky said.

"But you're pregnant!" I yelled.

"Exactly," Sam said. "He knows she's pregnant. So he won't hurt her. While his guard's down, I come in and rip his balls off."

"But-" Before I could finish what I was going to say, Becky kicked Griffen's door in.

"What the hell?" Griffen screamed and backed up a little.

Becky grabbed a shelf of his PeeWee Babies, and knocked it to the ground. "How dare you, you little douche dog?"

"Douche dog?" Sam and I said.

Becky turned to us and snapped, "Just go with it!"

"What's going on here?" Griffen asked.

"Oh, you know what's going on," Becky said as she walked closer to him. Griffen paled.

At a first glance, to some people, Puckett women don't look too scary. But then they get angry and look at you. And you see a fire in their eyes. A fire that tells you they can snap your neck with no effort. Griffen had just gotten his first look at that fire.

"Does this have to do with me and Carly?" he asked.

"You bet your punk ass it does!" Becky screamed.

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Griffen tried to sound clam, but I could tell he was close to peeing his pants.

Becky just growled in response.

"Um, Becky?" I said.

"What, Freddie?"

"Maybe you should let Sam take over? Think of the babies. Doesn't stress, like, upset them or something?"

"OK." Becky backed away from Griffen while Sam stepped up. She cracked her neck, ran at him, and pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me why you broke Carly's heart," she demanded.

"I honestly can't tell you."

"She's a mess right now. You dumped her in a place she thought of as special between you two. You dumped her after she risked so much for you. She risked breaking Freddie's heart. She risked her friendship with me. All because she loves you. I have to know why you did this to her." She had whispered all of that with a passionate fury.

"I can't tell you," he said simply.

Sam bitch slapped him. "You're a disgrace," she said, and pushed him to the ground. "Let's go, people."

**Sam**

We walked back into Carly's place, and Spencer immediately yelled, "Becky, you're pregnant! You shouldn't be kicking ass!"

"Cool your jets," Becky said as she got her smoothie out of the fridge. "I just yelled at him."

"Then Sam must've done the ass kicking!" Carly yelled. I didn't get why she still cared about his well-being after he ripped her heart in two.

"I just slapped him and gave him a little push." Freddie snorted at that and I shot him a look.

"Did he tell you why he dumped me?" Carly asked. I could tell it was bothering her as much as it was me, that he didn't say why.

"No. He said, 'I can't tell you.'"

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Carly said and ran upstairs.

"You two should go while she calms down," Spencer told me and Freddie.

When we were in the hall, Freddie said, "You know, you beating the chiz out Griffen was kinda hot."

"Do you wanna finish what we started earlier?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah."

"It may get a little rough."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

**Oh em gee! Drama! Naturally it's surrounding Carly. Because that's how she rolls. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! **

**I promise pregnant Becky will get crazier. **


	4. December

Chapter Four: December

**Carly**

The few weeks after Griffen dumping me was a blur. I just walked around in a depressed haze.

"Hey people, what goes on?" Sam asked as she walked in.

"I'm surprised you're not with Freddie," a three months pregnant Becky said. She was beginning to show a bit.

"Nah. His mom forced him to go underwear shopping with her," Sam said.

"We need to shop for baby clothes," Becky said dreamily.

"I told you. I refuse to buy anything until we find out today if they're bots or girls."

"Or one girl, one boy," I said.

"She speaks!" Becky yelled. "Bitch hasn't spoken all day."

I sighed. "I haven't been in a talking mood."

"Well, cheer up, kiddo!" Sam said. "We get to see pictures of the babies today!" She did a little dance.

"Then you two can go to the mall and buy my soon-to-be-adorable offspring some fun baby shit."

I let out a small laugh. It was the first I laughed in awhile. "You're going to have to tone down the swearing when they're born," I said to Becky.

"Pssh. They can learn to deal. So. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve."

"Yeah? So?" I asked.

"There's party happening here. You're usually all about parties, Carly."

"I decided to let Wendy throw the party this year."

"Uh-huh. There's going to be alcohol there, right?"

I nodded.

"And you plan on drinking your sorrows away?"

"You bet." I didn't want to deal with having no one to spend the holiday with. I was going to numb the pain with booze.

"Don't worry," Sam said. "Freddie and I will watch her."

**Sam**

Once again, we were at Becky's baby doctor. And to my joy, we had the same nurse as last time. It was very satisfying to see that spark of fear in her eyes when she saw me.

While we were walking down the hall, Freddie whispered, "You really leave an impression on people, Puckett."

"That's how Mama rolls, Fredstein."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it as we entered the examining room.

We all took our places as the nurse did all the chiz so we could see the babies.

"You wanna know the babies' sexes?" the nurse asked.

"YES!" we all yelled. I looked over at Carly. Some light had come back into her eyes, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Griffen had ruined that girl.

"This one here," the nurse said, "is a girl. And this one is a boy."

All but Becky-she was still sitting in the chair-jumped up and cheered.

"A boy _and _a girl," I said happily. "The girl will be like us Pucketts, and the boy will be like Spencer."

"How do you know that's how it'll be?" Freddie asked.

"Well," the nurse said, "the girl seems to be pushing the boy around."

"I knew it!" I yelled. "In your face, Fredward!"

**Carly**

It was New Year's Eve. We were at Wendy's house. The first thing I did was head to the alcohol. Sam was on my heels while Freddie put our coats away.

"Carls, don't go too crazy tonight," Sam said.

"Sam, I'm not gonna drink that much. I just wanna get a little buzzed."

Sam and Freddie were on my ass all night. IAt one point, I was making out with this hot guy and Freddie pulled him off me while Sam broke the guy's nose.

"Guys! Stop babying me!" I whined.

"Carly, if you're not careful, someone could slip a roofie into your drink," Sam said.

"Oh please. I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah. But you're smashed," Freddie said.

"No I'm not! Just go and enjoy your New Year's together, Mr. and Mrs. _Happy Couple_," I snapped and walked away.

After several more drinks, everything got fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was trying to kiss a guy, and his girlfriend showed up.

**Freddie**

Sam and I had split up to find the annoyingly drunk Carly.

We lost her when I went to the bathroom. Sam told me she tried to stop Carly from getting another drink, but Carly pushed her down and ran away.

I saw Gibby and Tasha. They were making out on the couch. When they stopped for a breath, I asked if they had seen Carly.

"Nope," Gibby said. "We've been too wrapped up in each other."

"OK. I'll let you two get back to it," I said ad shivered at the thought of the two of them getting it on. God, I don' like the idea of Gibby getting it on with anybody.

I spotted Wendy. "Have you seen Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah. She just walked out the front door." Wendy didn't seem too worried about a drunk girl wondering around alone at night. I assumed it was because she was pretty drunk herself.

I stepped outside, and saw Carly laying on the lawn.

"Carly!" I yelled and ran over to her.

"Hey, Freddie," she slurred with a giggle. "I fell."

"I can tell." I texted Sam, told her I found Carly, and asked her to get all our stuff so we could leave.

I helped Carly sit up.

"Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd we break up?"

I knew things were going to get weird after that question. "Because we didn't like each other that way. You were cheating with Griffen, and I was falling for Sam. We weren't right for each other."

"I was _so _stupid for cheating on you. You're such a great guy. You're sweet and respectful. I really wish I was Sam."

She planted her lips on mine. I pushed her away and screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I-" she leaned over and puked.

"Thank god she puked _after _she attempted to kiss you." I turned. It was Sam. She looked amused and pissed off at the same time.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"I heard her little speech. And stop looking so scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. Now, let's get Little Miss Drunk home."

**Sam**

As Freddie drove us back to Bushwell Plaza, I did a quick check on the drunken Carly laying in the back seat. I didn't want her to drown in her own vomit.

"You sure you're not mad?" Freddie asked me for the thousandth time.

"I'm not even close to being mad at you, Frednub. I saw what happened. You didn't look very happy about it. And you pushed her away the moment her lips toughed yours."

"Are you mad at Carly?"

"She's drunk off her ass. I may be peeved, but I'm not mad." But I planned on making her feel bad about it in the morning.

* * *

Lewbert yelled something incoherent at us when we walked in dragging Carly along. When we got in the elevator, I called Becky.

_"What?" _she snapped. The pregnant lady hormones were starting to kick in.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

_"Yeah."_

"It's only 11:50."

_"I was tired. Spencer too. But we set the alarm so we can kiss at midnight."_

"And you call me and Freddie the cute ones."

_"What do you want?"_

"Carly's smashed. I just wanted you to keep Spencer distracted while we carry her in."

_"Ugh. Were going to take advantage of her hangover in the morning."_

"Hell yeah." We reached the eighth floor. "We're here."

_"OK. If Spencer wakes up, I'll distract him."_

**Freddie**

We laid Carly on her bed and made sure she was on her stomach.

Sam sighed. "I can't believe this girl. All this because of a guy."

"Well, wouldn't you be depressed if I dumped you?"

She snorted. "You'd never dump me, Fredlame."

She was so right. "Do you wanna hang out in the studio and watch TV?"

"Sure."

I grabbed her hand, and we went up to the third floor. Sam sat down on a bean bag chair while I put the TV on. I sat down on the same chair as her. I put my arm around her, and she rested her head on my chest.

"This certainly isn't like last year," Sam said.

I laughed. "No chiz. But hopefully it'll end the same way."

"It will. I promise not to fall asleep until after midnight."

I looked over at the TV. They were doing the countdown. "Well, it'll be midnight in five... four...three... two..."

**I bet you all liked this. **

**Bee tee dubs, you won't find out the babies' names until they're born. I want to keep you in suspense. ;)**

**Feel free to continue leaving such awesome reviews. **


	5. January

Chapter Five: January

**Sam**

"...one," Freddie finished. We shared a sweet little kiss.

I sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah. I guess that's what happens when babysitting a ridiculously drunk friend."

"I'm _so _making her pay in the morning."

He laughed. "That's the blonde-headed demon I love." He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him I love him as well.

"Yeah. Yeah. Love you too, nub." He knows I don't say it back right away to mess with him.

"You wanna spend the night at my place?" he asked.

"Will Crazy mind?"

"Not as long as we leave my bedroom door open."

"OK. But you gotta carry me there."

**Carly**

I woke up to the pounding of fists on my bedroom door. I opened my eyes, sat up, and felt the worst headache ever. It was like there were tiny people drilling into my brain.

"What?!" I yelled.

Sam and Becky walked in.

"So," Becky began as she sat on my bed, "I hear you were pretty fucked up last night."

"Ugh."

"Let's turn on the lights," Sam said.

I screamed when they turned on. "Oh god! It burns!"

"That's what you get for being a pain in the ass last night," Sam said.

"No I wasn't."

Sam laughed. "I was less of a pain when I was little then you were last night."

"I was called to keep Spencer distracted when they came dragging you in," Becky told me.

I tried to remember getting home, but I was drawing a blank. "When'd we get back?" I asked.

"It was almost twelve," Sam informed me. "The whole drive home, I had to keep checking on you to make sure you didn't die from puke drowning."

"Did I throw up in Freddie's car?"

"Nope. Just on Wendy's lawn."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head."

"I think I'll go check Splashface to see if any embarrassing pictures of you are up," Becky said, and got up. "Oh. The boys are making food. So hurry up if you want some. The babies and I may eat it all," she added then left.

Sam joined me on the bed. "Do you remember last night?"

"Some of it..."

Sam chuckled. "You want me to jog your memory a bit?"

"I don't know."

"You almost flashed your boobs to some guys."

"Guys? Plural?"

"Yup. I had to stop you from going upstairs with one of them. You become a huge slut when you're drunk, Carls."

"Jesus."

"I tried to stop you from drinking more, and you pushed me to the ground. I almost got trampled."

She was trying to make me feel bad. I could tell. I knew I probably deserved it.

"I lost you after that. The nerd and I spent a good half hour looking for you."

"God only knows what I did that half hour."

"When Freddie found you, you were laying on the lawn. And when I joined you guys, I saw..."

She looked like she really didn't want to tell me. "What'd you see?"

"You kinda kissed Freddie."

"WHAT?!"

"After you told him how you were stupid for cheating on him, and that you wished you were me."

"Sam, I-"

"Don't say anything. Freddie pushed you away was all pissed. Then you threw up on the lawn."

"Are you gonna punch me?"

"I've decided to let this one go. You were smashed after all. But if it happens again, you're dead. And while I kill you, it'll be slow and painful."

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

"It's cool. Let's go get food. Mama smells ham."

**Sam**

We got downstairs and saw Becky staring wide eyed at the computer.

"What did I do?" Carly asked.

"It's not _all _bad," Becky said.

I looked over Becky's shoulder. "Oh chiz."

"What?" Carly asked with more anxiety this time.

"Well, there are several pics of you in your bra. Lots of you doing shots. Oh. There;s you pushing me to the ground. And finally, many of you making out with Wendy."

"Oh my god," Carly whispered in disbelief.

"Breakfast is ready, ladies!" Spencer announced.

When I walked into the kitchen, Spencer looked at me with a tilted head. "Are you wearing a pair of Freddie's pajama pants? And one of his shirts?"

"Yeah. I slept at his place last night."

Spencer raised his eyebrows at Freddie.

"What?' Freddie said. "We didn't do anything but sleep."

"Yup," I said. "Frednub only gets some when Mama says so."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Spencer screamed.

I laughed. It's fun messing with Spencer.

I looked over at Becky. She was staring down at her bacon, and looked sick.

"What's wrong, Becky?" I asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Then go puke."

"OK." She got up and calmly walked to the bathroom.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Carly said. I did too. Looking at bacon has only ever made Becky drool. Not throw up.

Becky came back, sat down, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and quickly ate several slices of bacon. After, she got up and, once again, calmly walked to the bathroom.

I ate my ham. I knew Becky would freak out when she got back. The entire table was quiet in anticipation.

"It's the bacon making her sick, isn't it?" Freddie asked with fear.

Becky came out of the bathroom and sat back down. "These. Babies. Don't. Like. Bacon," she said.

"Becky..." Spencer said and grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Her outburst caused Spencer to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. "These can't be my children!" She pointed at Spencer who was still on the floor. "You planted the eggs of some other woman into my uterus!"

"And how exactly did he do that?" I asked.

"Shut up, you!" She picked up her food. "I'm going to finish this in the bathroom so that when I need to throw up, I'm already near the toilet." She left.

"I'm so scared," Spencer whispered when we heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Thank god I don't have to live with her," I said and finished my breakfast.

**So... That was short. And there was no Freddie's point of view. Oh well. I hope this was satisfying enough anyway. **


	6. February

**Sorry this took so long. I had to do school crap. Ewness. Well, enjoy. **

Chapter Six: February

**Freddie**

Valentine's Day was coming up, and I needed to figure out what to get for Sam. But first, I had to help Carly plan the Valentine dance. Sam convinced her to do it.

Carly got even more depressed after all those pictures went up on Splashface. And when Nevel posted them on Nevelocity. GUys in school kept trying to get her and Wendy to make out. Luckily, both Carly and Wendy had Sam to kick those guys' asses.

"Carly, what should I do for Sam on Valentine's Day?" I asked while we left the dance committee meeting. Sam made me join the committee to help Carly feel more secure, and have me tell anyone who was cruel to Carly that they'd be dead the next day.

"Hmmm. What would Sam like?" Carly said as we sat on the stairs to wait for Sam to get out of detention. "Ham, maybe?"

"I wanna give her more than ham."

"Is Sam even romantic at all?"

I thought about that. Sam is pretty much always herself. She mocks me, hurts me, and eats. But she can be kinda sweet. Like when she looks at me lovingly, or when she gives me sweet kisses.

"In her own strange way," I said.

"Huh. You're going to have a hard time with this. Maybe you shouldn't do anything over the top. What'd you guys do last year?"

"Well, that was when you were sick."

She laughed. "Oh yeah. We were dating back then. God. That seems like forever ago."

"I know. It's weird. Anyway, we just hung out at my place and watched horror movies. And Sam ate a lot of food. Food that she commanded me to buy."

"That's all you did?"

"We shared our third kiss that night. And Sam spent the night on my couch."

"What was the kiss like?"

"Just a tiny, sweet kiss."

Carly began to look sad. "I lost my virginity to Griffen that night."

"Don't think about him, Carly," I told her. "He's not worth it."

She sighed. "I know. But I still love him, Freddie."

Sam walked up to us. "How was the stupid dance meeting?"

"Good," Carly said, brightening up. "We got a great caterer."

"Socko's buddy?"

"Yup. I mean, the food at the wedding was awesome after all."

"We need some more chaperones," I said.

"Don't tell me you guys are thinking of asking Spencer and Becky," Sam said.

"Well, yeah."

"You want a crazy pregnant lady at a Valentine dance?!"

Carly said, "She's gotten better."

"No she hasn't!"

"Sam, we need people we don't hate," I said. "Do you want my mom to chaperone?"

"Nobody wants Crazy as a chaperone."

Crazy is Sam's term of endearment for my mom. It used to piss mom off at first. But she eventually realized that Sam only gives people she likes, but pretends to hate, nicknames.

"So Becky and Spencer it is," Carly said. "Now. Can we go back to my place and rehearse iCarly?"

**Carly**

Sam and Freddie finally left. Ever since those pictures got put on Nevelocity, those two would never leave me alone.

Luckily, I was getting less depressed. The conversation I had with Freddie saddened me, but in the weeks before it had been worse. Now I had the dance committee. I forgot how happy I get when I plan things. Another thing helping increase my happiness was Becky.

"These little brats can't possibly share my DNA," Becky grumbled as she sat next to me on the couch. She was staring angrily at a bowl of fruit. "They crave fruit. Pucketts don't crave fruit! What the hell's wrong with them?!"

"It must be the Shay in them," I said.

"The Puckett genes are supposed to kick the Shay genes asses! Do you have any idea what it's like to eat the food you love and then involuntarily throw up?!"

"No, I don't."

"It's fucking terrible! I cry every time it happens." She started to cray after saying that.

"Becky, it's OK. Once they pop out, you'll be able to eat all the bacon you want."

"But I want bacon now!" she whined.

I laughed. "Just eat your fruit."

"Not _my _fruit. It's the fruit for the demons living in my stomach."

"See? They are Pucketts."

"Ha-ha."

"Carly!" Spencer called from the bedroom.

"Coming! What's up?" I asked when I got in there.

"Can you do the laundry? I'm gonna be working on Becky's Valentine's gift in one of the guest rooms."

I had been avoiding the laundry room, but knew I had to face it one day. Now was the time.

'Sure. What are you making Becky?"

"Let me show you." He grabbed my arm and we ran upstairs. "Ta-da!" he yelled excitedly when we entered the guest room.

"Are those cribs?" I asked.

"Yup," he said happily.

There were two cribs made from parts that Spencer must have gotten from the junkyard. One looked like a pig, and the other a cow.

"Are you gonna paint them?" I asked.

"I am. While you're doing the laundry. The pig is going to be pink, and the cow blue."

I smiled. "The pig's for the girl, and the cow for the boy."

"You got it. I'm a little worried what Becky's reaction will be."

"I think she'll be sad about the pig at first. I mean, she's downstairs crying about bacon right now. But once she gets over that, no matter how long it takes, she'll be happy."

"She sure is an interesting one."

"She is a Puckett after all."

"I regret nothing."

"Good. OK. I'll go do the laundry now."

* * *

I was finished the last load of laundry, and was getting ready to leave when I heard someone say my name.

I turned around and said, "I don't want to talk to you, Griffen."

"I saw those pictures on Splashface and Nevelocity."

"I bet you found it very hilarious."

"No. It made me sad. You were never like that. I feel like it's my fault."

"It is, you ass monkey!"

"Ass monkey?"

Becky was really rubbing off on me. "You have _no _idea how depressed I've been! New Year's Eve is the second biggest couple holiday! And I had no one! I got smashed to forget about the fact that I was all alone! To forget that the guy I love dumped me! And he didn't even tell me why!"

"Carly..."

I bitch slapped him. At that moment, I felt so much better. I realized that telling him off and physically harming him was the closure I needed. I picked up my laundry basket, and left without another word.

**Sam**

"Guess what, Sam?" Carly said as she came up to me before first period.

"The dance tomorrow is cancelled?"

"No. I saw Griffen yesterday."

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"Sam! You know I didn't!" Thank god. I would have had to beat some sense into her if she did.

"The what'd you do?"

"I told him off. And bitch slapped him."

My heart swelled with pride. I gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Carls!"

"Why are you proud?" Freddie asked as she joined us, and put his arm around me.

"Carly slapped Griffen after she told him off."

Freddie laughed. "That's awesome! He deserved it."

"Why didn't you call me right after?" I asked.

"Becky and I were too busy celebrating."

"Did she eat bacon?"

"Yup."

"Did she puke afterward?"

"You bet."

The bell rang. Freddie kissed me good bye, but I made Carly stay behind.

"Am I required to get Freddie a Valentine's gift since I'm his girlfriend and all?"

"Well, you don't _have _to buy him anything. You could do something special for him."

"Like do him in one of those locations he keeps begging me to agree to?"

"Um... Where exactly?"

"The elevator in your building. A public bathroom. A dressing room. One of those play sets in the park. A library-"

"OK! Stop. God. When did Freddie become such a perv?"

"When he started dating Mama."

"Well, you could do something romantic."

"Giving into the nerd's fantasies isn't romantic?"

"I don't think so. Maybe? But just wait later for the kinky sex."

"Ugh! I'm no good at this chiz!"

"Just do whatever feels right, I guess."

"What'd you and Griffen do last year?"

"We had sex for the first time."

"God. All Freddie and I did was watch horror movies and share our third kiss. Then I fell asleep on his couch."

"You'll think of something, Sam."

I sighed. "I bet Freddie already has something figured out."

"He's probably worried about it too. Especially since you two aren't the average couple. So it must be a little harder."

"You better be right, Shay."

"Oh, I am."

**Freddie**

It was the night of the dance. Valentine's Day.

"Sorry they're taking so long," Becky said to me.

"It's OK. You look nice by the way."

"Are chaperones supposed to dress nice?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. But who cares? You look awesome."

She was wearing a dark blue dress with matching flats.

"They're not ready yet?" Spencer asked as he walked in. He was wearing jeans and a button up that matched Becky's dress.

"Bitches! Hurry up!" Becky yelled.

Sam and Carly flew down the stairs. You don't keep a pregnant Becky waiting.

"Aw!" Becky said with tears in her eyes when she looked at the two girls. "I like what you did with your outfits."

Both girls were wearing strapless dresses that went down to their knees. Carly's was red, Sam's black. Sam wore red shoes, and Carly black.

"It was Carly's idea," Sam said.

I smiled at my girlfriend. She never fails to take my breath away.

"You always have that goofy grin on your face," Sam said.

"Your beauty does that to me," I said, and heard Becky sob.

"You guys are too adorable," she said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here before she floods the place."

**Carly**

I was so proud of myself. The dance was a hit. Everyone was having a good time. Even the overly emotional Becky.

Gibby and Tasha walked up to me. "You guys having fun?" I asked.

"Shoosh yeah," Gibby said. He was shirtless and had a pink heart painted on his stomach. I assumed it was there to match Tasha's flowy pink dress.

"You did such a good job," Tasha said to me.

"Thanks. I'm glad it turned out so well. I worked really hard."

"You look a lot happier than you did the last time I saw you."

"That's because she beat up Griffen," Gibby told her.

"You did?!"

"No," I assured, "I just bitch slapped him."

"Oh."

"Oooh. This is my song," Gibby said. "Let's dance." He led Tasha to the dance floor.

I scanned the crowd. Spencer and Becky were sitting at a table. Spencer was talking to Becky's pregnant belly. Then my eyes found Sam and Freddie. Sam had ditched her shoes and put Freddie's tie on. They were dancing crazily, and laughing a lot.

Seeing all the happy couples on Valentine's Day wasn't upsetting me at all. For the first time in several months, I was perfectly happy being single.

**Sam**

"No Freddie," Carly said. "You go back home. The rest of the committee and I can clean up. You and Sam go spend the rest of the night alone."

The dance ended, and Freddie thought he should help clean up. "Com eon, Frednub!" I urged. "Mama wants to go."

"Are you sure, Carly?" he asked.

"Yes! Go!"

I grabbed his hair and violently pulled his face close to mine. "If you don't leave with me right now, I'm going to have Becky unleash her pregnant lady anger on you."

He gulped. "OK. Let's go."

"Good boy."

"Call me when you're ready for me to pick you up," Spencer said to Carly as we left.

* * *

"Your mom asleep?" I asked as we walked into Freddie's place.

"Most likely."

"Sweet. She won't be bugging us. So. Can I borrow clothes to sleep in?"

He rolled his eyes. "Will you return them?"

"Nope," I said with a smile.

"I'm losing half my clothes thanks to you."

"Crazy'll buy you some more." I ran to his room, and got out a pair of comfy sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Freddie walked in just as I got out of my dress.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me," he said.

I threw a shoe at him. "You're not getting any tonight." I put on the clothes I stole from him. "Now. You get me a gift?"

He laughed. "Maybe. You can get all the food set up while I change."

"You bought food?"

"Duh."

I gave him a kiss then skipped down the hall. He got all the same things as last year. He's so thoughtful. I grabbed all the food, and plopped down on the couch.

Freddie finally joined me. "Here you go," he said as he handed me some DVDs.

"Wow. DVDs. They're my gifts?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I feel like the real gift is how I got them."

"How'd you get them?"

"I stole them from the movie store at the mall."

I smiled and laughed. "That's awesome, Fredweird. You didn't get caught?"

"I got chased by a mall cop for about an hour."

"You'll do better next time." I looked through the DVDs. All horror movies. "We gonna watch them right now?"

"Oh yeah."

"OK. While you put one in, I'll go get your gift/"

He looked surprised. "You got me something?"

"Yup. I even paid for it. With my own money."

"Aw. I feel so special. You spent your own money on me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just wait here."

The six roses I got him were right where Crazy said they'd be. I was happy she agreed to hide them for me. But she only hid them after taking a million pictures for that scrapbook she dedicated to me and Freddie's love.

"Ta-da!" I said as I handed them to him.

He smiled widely. "You got me roses?"

"Yup. Carly gave me the idea."

"Really?"

"She told me we're not an average couple."

"So you decided that you, the girl, should be the one to buy me, the boy, roses. Something that other couples don't do."

"You got it." I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Aren't they pretty roses?"

"Yes. But not as pretty as you."

I slapped his arm. "Just start the movie."

A few minutes after hitting play, Freddie said, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Fredward."

**Carly**

"You and Becky have fun at the dance?" I asked Spencer as we walked down the hall to our place.

"Yeah. She didn't have any freak outs."

"Awesome. She like the cribs?"

"She loved them! And she didn't even think about bacon at all!"

"That's great." We reached the door. There was a card taped to it with my name on it.

"That wasn't here when I left," Spencer said.

I grabbed it, and read it.

_Carly, Don't let anyone get you down. You're funny, smart, beautiful, and loved. Very loved by the writer of this note. Have a Happy Valentine's Day. _A gorgeous drawing of a heart came right below the words.

"Who's it from?" Spencer asked.

"No name." But I knew Griffen must have written it. The drawing gave it away. I refused to dwell on it. I was just starting to get over him. No way was I letting him in again.

We went inside, and I headed to bed. I saved the note. I needed to share it with Sam and Becky in the morning. Well, at least that's what I told myself.

**Well, I hoped that was a good one. Valentine's Day is always fun to write about. **


	7. March

Chapter Seven: March

**Carly**

I carried the stupid note with me everywhere. I would just read it over and over. I couldn't understand why he said he loved me when he had dumped me.

Sam sat down at the desk next to me. "I hate English," she said. She looked at the note and groaned. "I'm half tempted to throw that stupid note away."

"Don't!" I sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out what it means."

"It means he's an idiot. Why would he tell you he loves you after dumping you months ago? And he thinks he can get you back with a stupid note and a drawing of a heart? You've just started getting over him, Carls. Don't put yourself through all that again."

"But it sounds like he cares."

"I don't give a shit, Carly. I don't want to see you go through all that again."

"I just wanna know why he did this."

"Then ask him."

"I can't!" I was too scared to.

"Then I'll ask him."

"What?!"

"I'm gonna ask him."

"But you'll hurt him!" Yeah, I enjoyed bitch slapping him, but it wasn't the same as Sam kicking his ass.

"No I won't."

"You have to ankle swear."

"Fine."

We stood up and ankle swore.

"OK. Just be nice about it."

Sam snorted. I knew she wouldn't be.

**Sam**

"I don't understand why you have to come with me," I said to Freddie as we walked to Griffen's apartment.

"Carly wanted me to make sure you wouldn't hurt him."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt him. I'll probably threaten him, but not hurt him."

"Riiight."

"Shut up, nub," I said as I pushed him.

I knocked on the door, and Griffen's mom let us go to his room.

I went in without announcing myself.

"Oh god!" Griffen screamed when he saw me. He flew off his bed, and used a pillow to protect himself. "What do you wan?t Is Becky here too?"

"Nope," I said. "Her hormones would cause her to kill you."

"And you won't?"

"I promised Carly I wouldn't. Unfortunately."

"Then why are you here?"

"She just wants to ask you something," Freddie told him.

"What?"

"Why did you give Carly that note on Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Why do you care?"

"She had just gotten over you! Now she carries that note around everywhere, and reads it all the time. She wants to know why you wrote it. You've really confused her."

Griffen sighed. "I just had to. I had to let her know I still love her."

"And you tell her now?!" I yelled. This guy was being a complete idiot. "After you tore her heart into a trillion pieces?!"

"I didn't want to break her heart."

"Then why did you?"

"I won't tell you."

"That's stupid," Freddie said.

"It is," I agreed.

"It's better that no one knows," he told us.

I groaned. "It's better if at least Carly knows. It's been driving her crazy. She needs you to tell her."

"I'll think about it."

I walked up to him, and grabbed his collar. "You won't think about it. You'll _tell _her. If you don't within the month, I will beat you to a pulp."

"She will," Freddie said.

"OK. OK. I'll tell her soon!" Griffen squealed.

"Good." I let him go, and walked out.

I heard Freddie running to catch up to me. "That was nice of you," he said.

"What was?"

"Giving him a month to tell Carly. That way he has time to work up the courage, and figure out what to say."

I shrugged. "He did look a little pathetic. So I decided to cut him a break."

Freddie kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being so sweet. Well, sweet for you."

I laughed. "Thanks, darling," I said, and returned the kiss.

**Freddie**

We walked back into the Shay's apartment.

"Well?" Carly asked us expectantly.

"You tell her, Fredicini," Sam said as she walked into the kitchen to get some ham.

"Well, he ended up agreeing to tell you why he dumped you within a month."

"A month?" Becky said as she sat down on the couch. "Why?"

"That's the amount of time Sam gave him."

"Sammie!" Becky screamed at her cousin as she came back from the kitchen. "Why'd you give him so much time? The douche should be up here telling her _now. _Ugh. I need to eat some strawberries to calm down."

Carly stood up. "I'll get them."

While Carly was gone, Sa, said, "I did it to give him time to figure out what to say without making himself sound like a jackass."

"When'd you get so nice?" Becky asked angrily.

"The nub must be rubbing off on me."

"Glad to be of service," I said.

Carly walked back in and handed Becky the strawberries.

"Oh damn," Becky said. "The babies are kicking again. It feels so weird."

Sam and Carly squealed. They ran over and put their hands on Becky's stomach.

Carly got tears in her eyes.

"It feels like they're fighting," Sam said. "I bet the girl's kicking the boy's ass. Come feel, Fredward."

"Um... That's OK," I said. I was afraid I would get too freaked out and look like an ass.

"Oh come on," Carly said. "You have to feel this. It's amazing."

"Yeah," Sam said, "they might stop soon."

Becky snorted. "They usually do this for about an hour. And if you don't feel, Freddie, I'll throw this bowl at you."

I quickly put my hand on Becky's stomach. "Oh wow." It felt so cool. And it kinda made the baby thing real. I knew there were living babies in her, but I didn't actually think about it until then. Two little people were inside Becky, and would finally be in the world in a few months.

"Are you crying, Fredweird?" Sam asked.

"No..." I didn't realize I had started crying.

"You are!" Becky said and began to bawl. "That's so sweet!"

"Sam," I said. "One day this is going to be going on in your stomach. Right?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Freddie. One day, little nubs like you will be floating around in my uterus."

Becky's crying increased. "You guys are so cute!"

**Carly**

Sam and Freddie left, and I was alone with Becky. Spencer had gone out to get her some tacos.

"I'm _so _glad the babies want some meat," Becky said.

"Maybe they feel bad for you, so they're giving you a treat."

"Aw! That's so sweet of them." She rubbed her belly. "Good babies. Mommy loves you."

I laughed. "Um. When do you think Griffen will talk to me?"

"Probably not until next month. He's scared."

"But why? He's never been afraid of anything before."

"He must be afraid to let his real feelings out. Guys are funny like that."

"What are his real feelings?"

"His real feelings are what led him to dump you. It's probably something that makes no sense."

"This whole thing makes no sense!" I yelled. It was all so frustrating. Why couldn't he just tell me? It wasn't that hard.

"Carly, life doesn't make sense. That's why it's so interesting. And fun. If it was easy to understand, there would be no pleasant surprises."

"Nothing about this is pleasant!"

"Calm yourself down," Becky said. "It _will _turn out pleasant for you."

"How do you know?"

"I sense it."

"Oh please."

"My senses never fail."

"Maybe pregnancy has thrown you off."

"Nope. I felt that taking a year off from work last year would lead to good things. Now look at me. I'm married, have twins on the way, and I'm so awesome at my job as a match maker."

I snorted. "That doesn't prove anything."

"I sensed Sam and Freddie would work. Now they're acting more like a married couple than me and Spencer."

I sighed. She was always right. "How'd you get so wise?"

"I'm a fool?"

"Huh?" She must've been going crazy.

"I'm like a Shakespearean fool. I'm around for comic relief, but I'm the wisest person in the play. I'm such a beast."

I chuckled. "Yes. You are a beast."

I felt better after that talk. I had hope that everything would turn out well.

**So... I bet you guys are wondering why Griffen dumped Carly. Well guess what? You'll find out in the next chapter! Woot woot! **

**And Becky's due date is getting closer. Aren't you excited for that? i know I am. **

**OK. So feel free to review. They always make me feel happy. **


	8. April

Chapter Eight: April

**Sam**

I was at Carly's watching TV with Becky after school. Carly was showering, Spencer was getting food, and Freddie had his bimonthly doctor's appointment.

"So..." Becky said. "When's my baby shower?"

Oh chiz. Carly and I completely forgot about that. Damn, damn, damn. Thank god I'm a good liar. "It's supposed to be a surprise. Duh."

Becky pouted. :Spencer and I don't want to do any decorating or anymore shopping until after the shower."

"Well, you'll just have to wait."

"Meh! Hey, Sam?"

"What?"

"Will you rub my feet?"

"EW! NO!"

"Why not?!"

"You know why! Puckett feet are gross!"

"Yours are the worst!"

"That's only because I danced!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Dancers have nasty feet!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Carly asked calmly.

We both turned to look at her. She had changed her outfit-I have no idea why-and she was nice and clean.

"Becky wants me to rub her feet," I said.

"So? She asks me that all the time."

"And you never respond when I ask!" Becky yelled.

"Yup. You get mad, cry, storm off into your room, take a nap, and when you wake up you're a lovely person again," Carly told her.

"I'm always lovely!" Becky screamed.

Spencer walked in. "What's going on here?" he asked. "I heard lots of screaming."

"Sam won't rub my feet!" Becky said.

"Aw. Do you want me to rub your feet, dear?" Spencer asked sweetly. "I can give you a back rub too."

Becky smiled. "That'd be awesome. You get the food I wanted?"

"Yup. Strawberries and meatloaf."

"When you wale up from your nap, I can make the meatloaf," Carly said.

"And I can eat the strawberries while my feet and back are getting rubbed. Sam, help me up."

I rolled my eyes then stood up. I slowly helped her to her feet. Spencer grabbed the strawberries, and gave Carly the rest of the food. They happily married couple went to the bedroom.

"Carly," I said when I heard their door shut, "we forgot about something important."

"What?"

"The baby shower."

**Carly**

"Oh shit," I whispered. "How could I forget?"

"Well, you have been distracted," Sam said. She had a point. Griffen had been floating around in my brain way too long.

"How could _you _forget?" I asked Sam.

"Carls, this is me we're talking about. I wouldn't remember your or Freddie's birthdays if you guys didn't start those countdowns for me."

She had a point there too.

"We need to go into extreme planning mode in order to have this party happen next month."

Sam groaned. "Let Mama take a nap first."

**Freddie**

Sam and I were standing at her locker before school began.

"So Griffen hasn't spoken to Carly yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Now. Should we get wallpaper as a gift for the shower? That way they don't have to buy so much chiz for the babies' rooms?"

"That works. We should probably get blankets and stuffed animals too. Are you gonna give Griffen a warning?"

"If he doesn't talk to her by tonight I will. Should we get diapers too?"

"Yeah. Can I watch you beat the shit out of him if he doesn't talk to Carly tonight?"

"Shoosh yeah, Frednub. Will you pay for all our gifts for the mommy-to-be?"

"Of course. Do you think he might show up tonight?"

"You guys are amazing," Gibby said to us.

"Were you watching us, Gibson?" Sam asked.

"Well, i tried to talk to you guys several times, but you were too busy having two conversations at once."

Sam smiled at me. one of the reasons I love her is her ability to talk about what's on her mind while I'm talking about what's on my mind. Somehow, we always make it work.

"We do that all the time," I told Gibby.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"What should me and Tasha get for the babies?"

"Clothes," Sam said.

"And diapers," I added.

Carly walked up to us. She looked anxious. "Griffen just texted me."

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"He wants to talk to me tonight."

"We _so _have to be there!"

"Sam!" I yelled. "It's something personal! You can't be there."

"Actually, I want you guys there," Carly said. "Just in case."

"In case he says something that hurts your feelings so I can kick his ass?" Sam asked.

Carly nodded.

"What's my purpose?" I wanted to know.

Carly looked at me as if I was an idiot. "To stop Sam from killing him of course."

"Oh."

Sam asked, "When's this going down?"

"At seven," Carly said. "Spencer and Becky will be out to dinner with Becky's parents."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sam told her.

**Carly**

I was pacing around the living room. Freddie and Sam were on the couch watching me with annoyed faces.

"Carly, please stop that," Freddie begged.

"Yeah. It's making me sick," Sam said.

"Well, I'm nervous!" I yelled. "I'm finally going to find out why he dumped me! This is a big deal!"

"Holy chiz. Calm down," Sam said to me.

There was a knock on the door. I squeaked, "He's here."

"Go answer it!" Sam commanded.

I did. "Hi, Griffen," I said.

He walked in, saw Sam, and did a tiny jump backwards.

My two best friends stood up.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you," Freddie said.

"Yet," Sam added.

"Um... Can I talk to Carly alone?" Griffen asked.

Sam and Freddie shook their heads. I'm so lucky to have them. They're always there when I need them. And the Griffen drama was a time that I really, really needed them.

"Say what you're here to say," I demanded.

Griffen sighed. "I'm here to tell you why I broke up with you."

"We know that already!" Sam snapped. "Just get it over with!"

Griffen took a deep breath. "OK. I broke up with you because you're too good for me."

"WHAT?!" Sam, Freddie, and I all yelled.

Griffen blushed.

"That's so stupid," Freddie said. "You don't dump someone who's too good for you. Sam's-"

Sam interrupted him. "Freddie's too good for me, and I'd never dump him. You never get rid of something that's so good you may not deserve it."

"Sam," Freddie said, "You're the one who's too good for me."

"That's crazy," Sam said to him. "I'm the one who comes from a family of criminals. I'm rude, and kind of beat you, and boss you around. And for some reason, you're still so sweet to me."

_This is not happening, _I thought.

Freddie walked up to Sam and cupped her face. "Sam, I was raised by a crazy woman. i never had fun until I became friends with you. You're brave, funny, talented, and beautiful. You could have anyone. But you chose a nub. Me."

"Oh. My. God!" I yelled.

They both came out of their trance and looked at me.

"Becky is so right," I said and pointed at them. "You guys are thunder stealers!"

"Huh?" Sam said.

"You're ruining my moment!" I told her.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Freddie said to Sam, then whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled. "You're right. Let's go hang out in the studio."

They linked hands and ran upstairs. I knew they were going to do more than "hang out." I was going to have to disinfect the place later.

I turned to Griffen and said, "You think I'm too good for you? Why?"

"You're going places, Carly. I'm not. I would end up holding you back."

I stepped a little closer to him. "You wouldn't hold me back."

"You're actually going to college in the fall."

"Yeah. Sam, Freddie, and I are all going to the same school. Why's that important?"

"And you're going to be a drama major."

"Again. Why is that important?!"

"Like I said. You're going places. I'm not."

I laughed. "You're gonna be an artist, right?"

"Yeah So?"

"We're both gonna be poor until we get a big break. Why not be poor together?"

"You still want me back?" he asked.

"I never wanted you to leave. I haven't dated anyone since you."

"You made out with a bunch of guys. And Wendy."

"That was just one drunken night."

"Damn. I kinda hoped you had tried out being a lesbian with Wendy. That would've been hot."

"Shut up," I said. I closed the space between us and kissed him.

**Sam**

Freddie and I had put our clothes back on. We had some fun times in the iCarly studio.

I dropped down on a bean bag chair and said, "I wonder how things went with Carly and Griffen."

"They probably got back together," Freddie said from behind the computer.

The nub was probably right. Even if Griffen hadn't have given her a semi-sweet reason for dumping her, she would've still taken him back.

"You're right," I said.

"Should we go check on them?" Freddie asked.

"I don't wanna walk in on anything. That'd be weird."

"True."

We heard a scream come from downstairs. Freddie and I practically flew to go see the cause of the scream.

We got down there and saw an interesting sight. Griffen was being kicked out of the apartment by Spencer. Carly was putting her shirt back on. Becky was leaning against the wall laughing.

Spencer slammed the door and faced Carly, "How could you do something so dirty on our couch!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"You would have if we didn't walk in! Now we need a new couch!"

"This is so amusing," I whispered to Freddie.

He chuckled, then Spencer turned to us and said, "You _let _this happen!"

"No!" Freddie yelled.

"We just left them alone so Griffen could tell Carly why he dumped her," I said calmly.

Becky finally stopped laughing. "I take it you two got back together," she said to Carly.

Carly smiled a little. "Yeah. After Sam and Freddie stole my thunder."

Becky gasped. "Why do you guys always do that?" she asked us.

We both shrugged. We never tried to steal people's thunder. It just kinda happened.

"How'd they do it?" Becky asked Carly.

"Well, Griffen told me he broke up with me because I'm too good for him."

"Aw."

"I know. Anyway, once they heard that, Sam went on about how Freddie's too good for her, and Freddie talked about how Sam's too good for him."

"Wow." Becky turned to us. "If you two steal my thunder while I'm giving birth, I'll rip your tongues out."

"We promise not to!" Freddie said with fear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. "You guys got any ham?"

**I hope you all weren't disappointed with why Griffen dumped Carly. **

**Wasn't the Sam and Freddie thunder stealing moment sweet?**

**Anyway, feel free to review. :D**


	9. May

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to get another chapter up. I've had to do crap for school so I don't fail or whatever. *yawn* I hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter Nine: May

**Carly**

The month of May was so stressful. Yet it was wonderful at the same time. Griffen and I were back together, but Spencer would _never_ leave us alone. I was working so hard on the baby shower with little help from Sam, but I knew Becky would love it. Then I was heading the prom committee. It was a pain trying to get everything done on time, but it was prom. I refused to let any of the stress planning it bother.

I was getting the apartment ready for the shower. Most of the guests had arrived. Sam's job was to take Becky out shopping and get food while Freddie, Spencer, and Griffen helped me set up.

"There are so many gifts," Spencer said while he looked at the gift pile.

"Well, you need them," i said. "I believe there are lots of diapers as gifts."

"Good. Diapers are expensive."

I got a text from Sam. "They're on their way up!" I yelled

The elevator pinged, and the door opened. Becky stepped out in all her pregnant glory, saw all of us, saw the gifts, and screamed, "Holy shit!"

"Come sit down," Sam said and guided her cousin to the couch.

"Let's open gifts!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Games first!" I said.

After we played the typical baby shower games Becky opened the gifts.

Sam and Freddie had gotten the babies some cute little rocker/punk outfits, one type of wallpaper with flying pigs, another type of wallpaper with cows eating grass, and diapers.

Gibby and Tasha got little hats, some booties, and diapers.

I got blankets for each baby, a pair of pajamas for each, a stuffed toy lamb for the girl, a teddy bear for the boy, and-of course-diapers.

Griffen had gotten two car seats.

"You like the gifts?" I asked Becky after everyone left.

Becky started to cry. "Everything was so wonderful! Thank you so much, guys! Spencer, dear, will you start decorating the rooms tomorrow?"

"Of course," Spencer said. "And we can go shopping for everything we didn't get today."

"Yay! I love shopping."

"I'm glad you like all the gifts," Sam said as she came out of the kitchen with some ham.

"You and Freddie got wonderful gifts, Sammie. The wallpaper is perfect."

"That's cause Mama knows how to pick out wallpaper."

Freddie looked at her. "_I_ picked out the wallpaper! You picked out the outfits."

"Which I also loved," Becky said. Sam stuck her tongue out at Freddie to tell him that she was still awesome.

"Well," I said, "now that the baby shower is over, I can finally put all my focus on prom."

Sam groaned. She wasn't a fan of prom talk.

"Oh god. You guys are graduating soon!" Spencer yelled. Then Becky cried. "I feel so old."

"You are old," I said and threw a ball of wrapping paper at him. He pushed me slightly then messed up my hair.

"Wow. That's next month," Freddie said. "That's so weird."

"Get over it, Fredifer," Sam said. "We're all going to the same school. It's not like things are going to be that different."

"Things always get different, Sammie," Becky said. "So be prepared."

The thought of things getting really different in the lives of me, Sam, and Freddie was a scary thought.

**Sam**

Carly was forcing me to go dress shopping.

"I'm so bored!" I complained.

"Sam, if you want to find a good dress, you have to actually look," Carly said. She was holding five dresses, and was waiting for me to pick at least one out so we could go to the dressing room.

I looked around the store, and just grabbed a random dress.

First, I watched Carly try on four dresses. Then she went to try on the last one-which she thought would be the best-and I went to put mine on.

We both walked out of our dressing stalls at the same time. We looked at each other, tilted our heads, and walked to the big mirrors.

Carly's dress was a white Cinderella looking dress. It was strapless and tied up in the back. It also sparkled. Seriously. For some reason, it didn't look good on her. It was the same for me in my dress.

The dress was silver and very form fitting. There was a slit on the right side that stopped a little lower than mid-thigh. It exposed all of my back. It was a halter, and had a chain running down my back.

"I'm not digging me in this dress. Or you in yours," I said.

Carly nodded. "I was about to say the same thing." She looked back and forth between me and her several times. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"I try on the one you're wearing, and you try on the one I'm wearing."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

We switched dresses. We looked at each other and gasped when we stepped out of our little stalls. Carly looked smoking in that silver dress.

We ran to the mirrors, and pushed two girls out of the way.

"Holy chiz," I said when I looked at myself. I looked like a freaking princess. It was the first time I was cool with looking like that.

"Wow," Carly said as she looked at herself.

"Carls, you look hot," I told her.

"And you look gorgeous."

"Switching dresses was the best idea ever."

"You gonna buy that dress?"

"Shoosh yeah. You?"

"You bet."

After we bought our dresses, Carly said, "Now let's go get shoes and accessories."

I groaned. I forgot about that chiz. We spent another two hours doing that.

**Freddie**

While Carly and Sam were prom shopping, I went to talk to Becky-who was home on maternity leave from her match making job. I needed to ask her something important.

"Becky, can I talk to you?" I asked when I walked into the apartment.

"Sure," she said from the couch. "But you should get me some strawberry ice-cream first."

I smiled, and went to get her the ice-cream.

"Don't bother with a bowl!" she yelled to me.

I went back into the living room, and handed her the ice-cream.

"So what do you want?" Becky asked.

I took a deep breath then asked, "How do you think Sam would react if I were to give her an engagement ring?"

Becky gaped, and ice-cream fell out of her mouth. "You're going to propose to Sam?"

Well, it'll be more like a kinda promise ring for now. Would she be cool with it? Or kick the chiz out of me?" I felt like I should've known the answer already, but Sam could go either way with some things. I thought an engagement ring was one of those things.

"Why do you want to get her a ring now?"

Oh god. She was avoiding the question. "Well, we're gonna get married eventually. So why not just get engaged now? People do it all the time. Stay engaged while in college, then get married after graduating."

"And you want all those college dudes to know that she has a man, and so that they won't try to steal her."

"I've never thought about that." I guess it was kinda true. Tons of guys would be after her. "I just want her to know that I'm serious."

"You know she knows you are. And you know she'd never dump you for some other guy."

"Yeah, I do."

"And her wearing a ring won't stop guys from hitting on her. I'm pregnant and guys still hit on me."

I sighed. I felt like she was telling me it was a bad idea to propose so early.

"Freddie, Sam'll definitely be happy about it. Do you even have money to buy a ring?"

"No." I planned on getting money somehow. I just didn't exactly know how I would at the time.

Becky smiled. "I got connections. My dad could get you one. You won't even have to pay for it."

I gulped. "Carmine?"

"Yup. But he'll have to have a talk with you first."

I must've gone pale because she laughed. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you or anything. He'll just want to see if you're worthy of a Puckett girl. He did the same with Spencer."

"OK..."

"You'll be fine."

I wasn't sure if I believed her.

**Carly**

It was the day before prom. I was so excited. Freddie and I were discussing the limo payment in our history class when he asked me something that actually managed to take my brain off prom mode.

"Do you think Sam will like me giving her an engagement ring before we head off to college?"

"Oh my god." I didn't know what else to say.

"Becky says she'll be happy about it, but I wanted to get a second opinion. Though I am getting the ring soon-ish I think."

"You're gonna propose to Sam?"

"Yeah. Basically."

It was all so crazy. I knew Sam and Freddie would get married someday, but not so soon.

"Why do you wanna get married now?"

"God. Not now. After college."

"Oh. Good." That was better, and made more sense.

"So how do you think she'll feel about it?" he asked anxiously.

I could tell he was afraid Sam would get mad. It was definitely one of those things she could go either way with. But I knew she would most likely go with it. "She'll be happy about it," I told him with a smile. "But she'll make fun of you first."

He chuckled. "That's Sam for ya."

"How are you paying for the ring?"

"Becky's gonna have her dad get it. Somehow."

My eyes widened. "Carmine?"

He nodded. "Becky said he'll want to talk to me first."

I really hoped Carmine wouldn't hurt Freddie. Spencer was fine, but you never know with Pucketts.

"Well. Good luck with that."

"Gee. Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

* * *

It was prom night. Sam and I were getting ready in my room along with Wendy and Tasha.

Tasha was in a beautiful pink, princess looking dress. Wendy's was dark blue. It was strapless, went down just above the knee, and poofed out a little.

I was in my sexy silver dress. I was very excited to see Griffen's reaction. I had left my hair down, and gave myself loose curls.

Sam looked just like Cinderella. Her hair was up in a pretty curly pony tail. Several strands of curly hair were left out of the pony tail to hang down the sides of her face.

Sam said, "I feel so stupid," while she looked at herself in the mirror. I knew that's not how she really felt. I could see it in her eyes. I knew she was baffled at how beautiful she looked. She'd just never admit it. She had an image to keep up.

"You bitches ready?!" We heard Becky call from downstairs.

"Bitches?" Wendy asked.

"She calls us that all the time," Sam told her. "We're on our way down!" Sam yelled to Becky. She turned to us and said, "Let's do this chiz."

When we walked down the stairs, everyone was awed. Becky cried as she took pictures of us girls and our dates' reactions.

"You look beautiful. And sexy," Griffen whispered to me.

"Doesn't Carly look so grown up?" Becky said to Spencer as she snapped a picture.

"A little too grown up," Spencer mumbled. Becky smacked his arm.

She then hobbled over to Sam and Freddie. She kept gushing about how beautiful Sam looked. She joined Mrs. Benson in taking pictures of the couple. I figured a lot of the pictures would go into the scrapbook dedicated to Sam and Freddie's love.

"OK. Enough pictures!" Sam yelled to all the parents and relatives after what felt like our millionth group photo.

"Let's get to the limo!" Gibby-who was in a pink tux-said.

Finally, everyone let us leave. It was time for prom.

**Sam**

Carly picked a really fancy hotel's ballroom for the prom.

We were sitting at our table eating our meal when Wendy asked, "Who do you think will be prom king and queen?"

"Carly'll be queen," I said. "And some jock'll probably be king."

Carly giggled. "I won't be queen."

Freddie and I shared a look, and rolled our eyes. We all knew Carly expected to be queen. She had been slightly nudging people to vote for her on iCarly all month.

Then it was time to dance. I usually hated dances. I always found them lame. But over the past two years, I started to really like them. I'm kind of glad Freddie and Carly started dragging me to dances. I've had fun at every one of them.

Freddie pulled me closer to him when a slow song started.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look, Princess Puckett?" he said to me.

He had been calling me that since he first saw me in my Cinderella dress.

I sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but he knew I like him saying that. "You have. About a million times."

"Just wanted to make sure you were aware of the fact?"

"You're such a nub, Fredwardo."

"That's why you love me."

"Keep yelling yourself that."

He kissed my nose. "You like my nubbish ways. You always have."

I kicked his shin. "Shut up."

He smirked after he cried out in pain. Stupid nerd. Always being right about things like that.

After some time, Wendy went on the stage to announce king and queen.

"Our prom king is... Gibby!"

"Holy chiz!" I yelled. That was a surprise. I mean, I did tell people on iCarly I was going to vote for Gibby-and I did-but I didn't think people would do the same.

Tasha gave Gibby a kiss. He ran up on stage. Before Wendy gave him his crown, he ripped his shirt off. Everyone cheered at that. Oh Gibby.

"OK," Wendy said, "time for prom queen." She opened the envelop. "Carly Shay!"

We all hugged Carly and she gracefully accepted her tiara.

After the last song, we all raced up to the hotel suite that Socko managed to get us. And Becky, being a wonderful cousin and good role model, bought alcohol for us. She said it's part of the prom night experience. And since none of us were driving, and we were with friends, nothing bad would happen. I couldn't help but winder what it must have looked like, a pregnant lady buying booze.

"You bring me pajamas, Fredly?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes. You know, I'm almost out of pajamas because of you."

"Mama looks better in them than you."

"So true," he said and gave me a kiss.

We decided to drink the champagne Becky bought while we were still dressed up. It was so we could look fancy. We took some really awesome pictures that would definitely go up on Splashface.

"You and Freddie look like you just got married," Tasha said to me at one point.

"It's just because of this dress," I said.

"Well, yeah. But it's more than that. You got that newlywed look in you eyes when you gaze at each other."

Freddie chuckled. "People always say that. you wanna get changed now, Puckett?"

"Shoosh yeah." I picked him up and carried him into the bedroom so we could change. No sexy times went down, though. Someone could've walked in, and we wanted to party with our friends.

At about four in the morning, we went to bed. Freddie and I shared a room with Carly and Griffen. Gibby and Tasha shared the other room in the suite with Wendy and her date.

"Hey, Freddie?" I whispered while we were laying in bed cuddled up next to each other.

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I know you did."

"And I love you."

He smiled and gave me a kiss. I rarely say that first. The dork knows I love him, so why do I have to say it all the time? So I save it for special moments. Drunk me thought that lying in bed after prom was a special moment, I guess.

"Love you too," he said. "Now go to sleep. You're even more demon-like when you don't get enough sleep."

**Freddie**

The day after prom, I had a wicked hangover. According to the Puckett cousins, I'm a lightweight. But I had more important things to worry about. It was my day to officially meet Sam's uncle Carmine.

He was sitting across the kitchen table from me, with Becky next to him. He's a tall and very muscular man. His hair is the same shade of brown as Becky's. They way he looked at me was very intimidating.

"Don't look so nervous," Becky said to me.

"I'm not nervous," I lied.

"Daddy just wants to ask you some questions."

"OK."

Carmine whispered into Becky's ear. "Wow. Real original, dad," Becky said. "He wants to know your intentions with Sam."

"Well, I plan on marrying her one day. Which is why I want to get her a ring. Why didn't he ask me directly?"

"He won't speak to you until he deems you worthy."

"Oh." I was starting to get _really_ scared.

Carmine whispered, Becky spoke. "Why do you want to marry her?" Becky gave her dad a weird look. Like she thought the questions were stupid.

"Because I love her," I said.

A whisper to Becky. "Have you slept with her?"

"What?!"

"Answer honestly." Becky said. "It's OK, Freddie."

"Um... Yeah."

Whisper. Becky asked, "Did you pressure her into it?"

"God, no. She would've kicked my ass."

Carmine chuckled. Becky winked at me. I took that as a good sing.

carmine whispered. Becky sighed. "If she got knocked up, would you support the child?"

"Of course!"

"If you had trouble getting money to support your family, would you rob a bank to get said money?" Becky rolled her eyes at her dad's question.

"Well, Sam would be the one holding up the bank. I'd be driving the get away car."

Becky and Carmine laughed.

Carmine whispered. "Why is that important, dad?" Carmine just gave his daughter a look. "What will you name your children with Sam?"

I laughed. "My opinion won't matter. She'll name them whatever she wants. If I'm lucky, she'll be nice and let me name at least one."

Carmine smiled, and finally spoke. "You were right, Becky. He's good for our little Sam. He knows her so well."

"Well duh," Becky said. "I'm always right."

Carmine looked at me. "I'll get you that ring, Freddie. Do you care if I get it through illegal means?"

"Nope," I said. "Do whatever you can."

Carmine stood up, and so did I. He shook my hand. "I look forward to the day you finally join the family."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had gotten the approval of one of the most dangerous Pucketts. I was good to go. The rest of the Puckett clan would like me too.

**I hope that was satisfying. I'm sorry if it all seems too rushed... **

**Guess what? THE BABIES ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you're all as excited as I am. **


	10. June

Chapter Ten: June

**Well, the moment you've all been waiting for happens in this chapter. THE BABIES ARE COMING! **

**Carly**

"Carly! Hurry your ass up!" Becky yelled from downstairs.

"OK!" I yelled. I zipped up my graduation robe, and ran downstairs.

Becky took a picture of me right away. I had a feeling there were going to be trillions of pictures of the babies when they were finally bored.

"We ready to go?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. Then we were off to my high school graduation.

* * *

"Jesus, Carls. The ceremony just started and you're already crying," Sam said to me.

"I just can't believe we're not going to be students at Ridgeway anymore. There are so many people we won't see ever again."

I wished Freddie had been sitting with us too. But the girls and boys were sat on different sides of the auditorium.

"And Howard and Briggs are two of those people," Sam told me. That just made me cry more. "What's wrong with not seeing those two douches ever again?"

"We're losing enemies too! I've gotten so used to complaining about them. Who am I going to complain about now?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're losing it."

**Sam**

We were getting closer to receiving our diplomas. But first, Freddie had to give his Valedictorian speech. When Principal Franklin announced his name, Carly and I cheered loudly. I think I heard Spencer and Becky do the same.

"Hi, guys," Freddie said to our class nervously.

"What's up, Fredward?!" I yelled.

He found me in the audience, gave me a look, and said, "Be quiet, Puckett. I have a speech to give."

The audience laughed. I smiled at Freddie. I had told him to look at me while he was giving his speech to ease his nerves. He was worried he wouldn't be able to find me, so I shouted out to get his attention. I'm such a wonderful girlfriend.

"When I started out a Ridgeway, I was a huge nerd. And before you say anything, Sam, I know I still am one." Everyone laughed. "But back then, a was more of a nerd than I am now. I didn't really have any friends. All I had was my creepy crush on Carly." Carly and I looked at each other and laughed, remembering those days long ago. "Lucky for me, over the years here, I have gained many friends. Carly went from being a crush to my best friend. I can tell her anything. Then there's Sam." Becky cheered. "We started out hating each other with a passion. Eventually we became really good friends, though she would never admit it at the time. Now look at us. Everyone says what a cute couple we are."

"It's true! You are!" I heard Becky yell.

"Thank you, Becky. I believe you were the one to start that trend. Anyway, my first close guy friend was our own Gibby. Life would not be the same without that crazy shirtless boy. And I would never know the latest gossip without Wendy. And there are just so many more.

"I probably wouldn't have any of these friends if it wasn't for iCarly. It helped me come out of my shell, and develop all these friendships. Now I have friends I couldn't live without. And I know everyone in our class has friends like that. Isn't that was high school os really all about? Finding your forever friends? We would all be lost without our friends. So after this graduation, I hope all of you keep the dear friends you made here at Ridgeway. I know I will." He paused. "OK. I'm done now."

We all clapped.

"Sam, you're crying," Carly said.

I felt my face. There were tears. "Oh chiz. I am."

"That's so wonderful!" Carly said while crying and hugging me.

**Freddie**

We were outside the auditorium taking pictures. Apparently, my speech had gone well. I even saw Sam shed tears.

"I can't believe you kids are high school graduates," my mom said.

"Me either," I said. "It's a miracle Sam even managed to graduate." Sam smacked the back of my head as a response.

"Ooh! Let's get a picture with Principal Franklin!" Carly yelled.

We ran up to him, and he agreed to some pictures.

"You know," he said to us when the pictures were done, "I'm really going to miss you three."

"We'll miss you too, Ted," Sam said.

He laughed. "I feel blessed for being able to have you as students at my school."

"We are blessed to have had the best principal ever," I said.

He smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but you guys are my favorites."

"Aw," Carly said.

All three of us hugged him. When we all pulled away, I saw that Becky had taken a picture. She must have been waiting for the hug to happen.

"So what are you guys majoring in?" Franklin asked.

"Drama," Carly told him.

I said, "I'm going into computer engineering."

"I'm majoring in psychology," Sam said. "I wanna work in the prison system."

Franklin and Carly looked at her with raised eyebrows. I already knew what she planned on doing. She had told me she wanted to be a psych major, but she wasn't sure what she'd do with the degree. I jokingly said she could work with prisoners. After I said that, we both realized that was the perfect job for Sam.

"You do realize you won't be allowed to break any of your family members out?" Carly asked.

"I know that!" Sam said. "I wouldn't do that. Especially since they can all break out without any help."

**Carly**

"In five...four...three...two-"

"I'm Carly!" I said.

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" we both said.

"Guess what, iCarly audience?" I asked.

"Carls, Fredlumps, and I are high school graduates!" Sam screamed, and hit the applause button.

Freddie turned the camera to himself and said, "You heard her right, people. Sam Puckett managed to pass high school."

Sam growled. Freddie laughed as he turned the camera back around.

"You know I'm joking, darling," Freddie said to Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled.

"SAM! CARLY!" we heard Becky yell from downstairs.

"WE'RE DOING iCARLY!" Sam yelled back.

"BUT I NEED SOME HELP!"

"WITH WHAT?!"

I heard Becky snarl. A few minutes later, she wobbled out of the elevator.

"Guys, you remember Becky," I said to our viewers. "She's Sam's cousin, and Spencer's wife."

"What's so important?" Sam asked.

Becky stared at her with intense anger. "My water broke."

"HOLY CHIZ!" all three of us yelled.

I looked at the camera. "Um. I guess we're going to have to stop the show a little early this week."

"But no worries," Sam said. "Freddie will be filming the events of the day, and post the highlights on later."

"Since when?" Freddie asked.

"Since I said so."

"Guys!" Becky yelled. "You need to drive me to the hospital. Spencer's at the junkyard with Socko, and we can't afford to wait."

"I'll call him while we're on the way," Sam said.

"I'll get the car." I went to leave, but Becky stopped me.

"Spencer has the car. All we got is the motorcycle."

"We'll use my car," Freddie said.

"OK," Becky said. "Freddie, you turn off the camera then get the car."

Freddie turned off the camera and ran off.

"Sam, you help me down to the lobby while calling Spencer," Becky commanded. "Carly, get my overnight bag. Let's go bring some babies into the world."

**Sam**

Freddie was driving us to the hospital. Carly was in the passenger seat filming it all, and sometimes narrating. I was in the backseat holding Becky's hand and timing her contractions.

"Becky, you're breaking my hand!" I yelled.

"GET OVER IT!" she snarled. "My pain is so much worse!"

"Just calm down, Becky," Carly said. "a stressful environment is bad for the babies."

"Shut your mouth! This situation is stressful! It's unavoidable!"

"Becky gets a little mean when she's in pain," I informed them.

"A little?" Freddie asked. "she's worse than you when you're hungry."

"Stop being a smart ass!" Becky yelled, and violently slapped him.

I laughed. "I forgot to tell you that she gets violent too."

"You don't mock a pregnant lady in labor!" Becky yelled at Freddie.

"We're here," Carly said. "Thank god."

Spencer ran to the car, and helped Becky get out.

"I managed to get you all checked in," he said. "They have a room ready for you."

"How'd you get here before us?" I asked.

"Socko's a very fast driver."

**Freddie**

"Son of a bitch! This fucking hurts!" I heard Becky yell from down the hall. She was having yet another contraction. I hoped the babies were close to arriving. We had been at the hospital for hours.

I had volunteered to get some ice chips for Becky and stuff from the vending machines for everyone else.

"Where are the fucking drugs?!" Becky screamed. She was the loudest pregnant lady on the entire floor.

I hoped they'd give her the drugs soon. St one point, she was close to throwing Carly out a window for telling her to breath. She had thrown a glass of water at Sam because she was filming Becky. I had to get out of there before I said something to make Becky hit me again. She had caused my cheek to bruise from that bitch slap in the car.

I was almost to the room when Sam stepped out. "They're giving her some drugs now."

"Thank god!"

"I know. It was turning into a war zone in there."

"Is someone still filming?"

"Yeah. Carly is," she said as she took a bottle of root beer from me.

"Do our iCarly viewers really want to see all of this?"

"You'll edit out all the boring parts."

"Sounds like fun. Promise not to be like this when you give birth to our kids."

"Can't make any promises."

I rolled my eyes.

"You really got a nice bruise there," she said, referring to my cheek.

"Yeah. It still hurts."

She went up to me and kissed my injured cheek.

"Better?" she asked.

I smiled. "Very much."

The nurse walked out of Becky's room. She looked like a lone survivor from a horror movie.

Sam looked at me. "Ready to go back into the battlefield?"

**Carly**

Sam was sitting in a chair and was complaining nonstop. "Why aren't these things out of Becky yet?" she whined.

Becky glared at her cousin. "I have no control over this situation."

"Well, you should!"

"calm down you guys," I said before a fight could start.

"I'm really sick of you telling me to calm down," Becky hissed.

I didn't understand why that bothered her. I just didn't want the babies to be born into an environment filled with chaos, anger, and violence.

I sighed. "Freddie, why don't you and Sam go down to the cafeteria? I think Sam could use some ham/"

Sam perked up and asked, "They have ham here?"

"Well, hospital ham."

"Who cares! It's ham! Let's go Fredward." She lifted him over her shoulder and ran out of the room.

When Spencer passed by him as he came back into the room, he just shook his head.

"You talk to my dad?" Becky asked Spencer.

"Yup. He's a hard man to contact."

"I told you to call one of the numbers I gave you, not his cell."

"I ended up calling all of those. No answer. Then I called all those other people you told me to call just in case."

"Huh. He must be on a job."

"Yeah. He told me he doesn't know when he'll show up. He said he has things to take care of."

"Oh yeah. He's on a job."

"He said he's sorry and that he'll finish up as soon as he can."

It was weird knowing Carmine was either hurting or making someone disappear. The grandfather of my niece and nephew is a criminal. A very scary criminal. Well, at least they'll be protected. Carmine would never let anyone hurt them.

Becky was having a contraction when the doctor came in to check on her. "Well, Becky," he said, "it looks like you're ready to deliver these babies."

"It's about fucking time!" Becky yelled. "We've been here forever!"

The doctor laughed. "You are one of my favorite patients, Becky. Without a doubt." He patted her head then turned to me. "Will you and your friends be in the delivery room?"

"I take it Sam sent you that threatening letter," I said. He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We'll be there. Let me call them."

"OK. We'll get Becky ready to head into delivery."

As I called Freddie, Becky yelled, :Oh snap! Another contraction!"

**Sam**

I was finishing up my fifth plate of ham when Freddie's phone rang.

"Hey Carly...Shit! Really?...We're on our way." He hung up. "They're taking Becky into delivery."

I immediately popped out of my chair and dashed away. I heard Freddie's feet pounding behind me.

When we finally reached the maternity floor, I yelled, "Becky!" as I saw them wheeling her toward delivery.

"Put these on!" Carly commanded as she threw some scrubs at me and Freddie.

I yelled at Freddie, "Take the camera from Carly and film everything!"

"He is _not _filming my lady parts!" Becky screamed.

"Ew!" I said. "He won't be filming that. He'll be focused on your face. And Spencer's face. And my lovely face. And Carly's face. And-"

"I GET IT! FINE! LET HIM FILM!"

"Already am," Freddie said.

I smiled. I knew we were getting some good chiz for . Our viewers were going to love seeing Becky give birth. And we were all going to love having the memory of this day with us forever.

* * *

"OK, Becky," the doc said, "I need you to push."

"I know what I'm supposed to do!" she snapped.

The doc laughed. I couldn't help but think she picked a good doctor. Becky's bitchiness just made him giggle, it didn't stress him out.

"Just breath, dear," Spencer said. She squeezed his hand harder, and he squealed in pain.

"Here's the head," the doc informed us. "OK. One more push and the first baby will be out."

"This is such a pain in the ass!" Becky yelled as she pushed.

We heard crying. "Here's the little girl!" the doc said.

"Oh wow," Carly said.

Spencer whispered, "She's beautiful."

I tilted my head. "Damn. Babies look weird when they first pop out."

"Don't make fun of my little girl, bitch," Becky said to me. But she was smiling. The happiness of seeing her first baby must've softened her. I had expected her to pull out a chunk of my hair.

"It figures the girl was first," Freddie said.

"Oh shit!" Becky yelled.

"Time for the next one," the doc said.

Becky screamed.

"Ah. There's the head," the doc said. "This one's coming out much easier. He _really _wants out of there."

I laughed. The must've been torturing him in there.

The doc spoke again, "One more push and your uterus os baby free."

We heard the cry of the little boy.

Becky was crying tears of joy when she saw him. Spencer leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"This is such a beautiful moment," Carly said. She was bawling.

"It really is," I said. Freddie smiled and kissed me. What a sentimental nub.

**Freddie**

Sam, Carly, and I were walking down the hall to the nursery. Becky told us we had to go there if we wanted to see the babies' names.

She had convinced Spencer to let her name the twins, and said he could name the next one.

On our way there, we saw Carmine.

"Uncle Carmine!" Sam yelled.

He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Have the babies been born?"

"Yeah. We're going to look at them in the nursery right now. Why couldn't you make it?"

"I, um...had some things to do."

"Don't worry, Carmine," I said. "I got it all on video."

"You gonna film the babies when we get there, Fredlame?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I look forward to seeing the video, Freddie," Carmine said to me. "My little girl give you that shiner?"

"I made a smart ass comment."

He let out a loud laugh.

"Come on! Let's go see the babies!" Carly urged.

"When'd you and Carmine get so tight?" Sam asked me as we continued on to the nursery.

I shrugged. "I popped by the apartment one day when he was over."

"AW!" Carly cooed.

Sam and I ran over.

"They're so cute!" Sam said.

I filmed their reactions and the babies. I was sure to focus on their names. "Rosalind Charity Shay and Roarke Charles Shay.

"Aw. They have the same initials. So sweet," Carly said.

Sam snorted. "It's so corny." She turned to her uncle. "Uncle Carmine, you should go down to the cafeteria and get some bacon to show up with when you go see Becky. She'll be _very _happy. She hasn't had bacon in awhile."

"I'll go with you," Carly said. "That way you can find the room."

Sam and I stayed and watched the babies for a little while longer. Sam rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"These past however many hours-"

"About twenty," I said.

"Wow. Anyway, these past twenty hours have been crazy. But look at them," Sam said as she gestured at the babies, "it was all worth it."

"Sam, these past nine months have been crazy. But, yeah. It led to the twins. _So _worth it."

"I can't wait to see Rosie torture Becky."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. I felt that both of the babies were going to be a huge pain. I mean, they do have Puckett blood in them after all. But they'd be awesome kids. Spencer and Becky were so lucky.

**Sam**

"I can't believe you mock my babies initials," Becky said to me.

"You're the one who decided to be all corny. It's your fault."

"You're such a skank, Sammie." She looked at me and Freddie expectantly. "Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"What have you done to steal my thunder?"

"Nothing!" Freddie said.

Just then, Carly walked in with Uncle Carmine.

"Daddy!" Becky yelled. She sniffed the air. Her eyes lit up. "BACON!"

Her dad walked up to and kissed her forehead. She snatched the bacon from him, said, "I've missed you so much, bacon!" and then inhaled it.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. **

**So. How'd you like this chapter? I hope it was everything you dreamed it would be. **


	11. July

Chapter Eleven: July

**Carly**

Three in the morning. A crying baby. I could tell it was Rosie.

"I'm coming, Rosie!" I heard Spencer yell as he pounded up the stairs. I heard him walk into the room and say, "Shhh. You want some milk?"

Since I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, I joined Spencer in Rosie's room. He was sitting on the couch they had put in there, and was feeding the baby.

"She never shuts up," I said to my brother.

He laughed. "She's hungry a lot."

"Just like a Puckett."

"Oh yeah. She's gonna be a fun one." He looked at his baby girl lovingly.

Both babies have brown hair like their parents. Roarke has pretty brown eyes, while Rosie has sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes remind me of Sam's. I think that's why Sam really liked holding Rosie. Freddie preferred to hold Roarke because he's so calm. Roarke almost never cries. We all think Roarke is so laid back because he no longer has to share a space with Rosie. He finally got a chance at being left in peace.

There was more crying coming from across the hall. I started to go over there, but as soon as I entered the hall, Becky was already there.

"Hey," I said to her as I walked into Roarke's room.

"Yo."

I tried to ignore the breast feeding. Awkward.

"Um. How'd you get up here so fast?" I asked.

"I sensed he was about to cry, so I made my way up before he did."

"But you didn't know with Rosie?"

"Oh, I did. But she _always _cries. So when my mommy senses were tingling, I kinda kicked Spencer awake."

I laughed.

Becky was finished with Roarke and put him back into his cow shaped crib. "Is Spencer still in there?" Becky asked.

I glanced across the hall. "Yup."

"OK. I'll go assist him. You go back to sleep. Sorry Rosie woke you."

"It's cool. That's what babies do."

I fell asleep easily. Two hours later, Rosie cried again.

**Sam**

I pounded on Freddie's door. I decided against texting him that I had arrived at Bushwell. Annoying him and his mom was more fun.

His mom answered. "Sam, do you really have to do that?"

I smiled at her. "Yup. Is Frederly ready?"

She sighed. "Freddie! Sam's here!"

Freddie joined us. "You didn't text me," he said.

"I know. But I prefer to be a pain."

He rolled his eyes at me.

He turned to his mom. "I don't know when we'll be back from the party. I'll call when we're on our way."

"I'll probably spend the night," I told her.

"Oh joy," Crazy said.

"Bye, mom!" Freddie said to her.

We walked into Carly's place without knocking. We were going to hang out at her place until we left for Wendy's Fourth of July pool party.

"Rosie!" I yelled when I saw Becky holding the baby. I ran over and grabbed the little girl from her mom. "Who's my favorite mini-devil?" I said to Rosie. She giggled. When she gets older, I plan on teaching her everything I know.

"She's a pain in the ass," Carly said. "She kept me up all night."

Becky slapped Carly with a blanket. "Don't trash talk my baby!"

"Sam just called her a devil!"

"Carly," Freddie said, "you know that's a compliment when Sam says it."

Carly laughed. "So true. You guys looking forward to the party?"

"Shoosh yeah," I said. "Just promise not to get drunk."

"I won't. No emotional issues this time."

"Good," Becky said. "We don't need anymore pictures of you making out with Wendy on Splashface."

"Well, while we wait, I'll go do some more editing on the birth video," Freddie said.

"You do that. My family's bugging me for the video," Becky told him.

"_Twenty _hours of video!" Freddie yelled as he stomped up the stairs.

**Freddie**

Sam pushed me under the water. Again.

When I came up, I yelled, "Really, Sam?!"

"It's not my fault you can't handle swimming with Mama."

I gave her a death glare.

She groaned and said, "I'm sorry, Fredwhine. I'll give you warning next time."

"How is that any better?!"

"You get a chance to fight."

Carly sat on the edge of the pool and put her legs in the water as Griffen jumped in. "Sam, be nice to Freddie. He is your boyfriend after all."

"Please," Sam said, "he knew what he was getting into."

I nodded. "Unfortunately."

Sam laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How long have you guys been together anyway?" Griffen asked.

"I don't think there's an official day for when we became a couple. It kinda just happened," I told him.

"You don't celebrate anniversaries?"

"Ew! Anniversaries before marriage are lame," Sam said.

Griffen looked at Carly. "If only all girls felt that way."

Carly gasped and splashed him.

"Aw, you know I'm kidding, baby." He then pulled her into the pool.

Sam hugged me from behind and asked, "Don't you feel lucky to have a girlfriend who's not a pain in the ass about relationships?"

"You have no idea how lucky I feel," I said.

**Sam**

"It's fun watching drunk people try to set off fireworks," I said to Freddie. We were sitting on the grass of Wendy's huge backyard, watching her family attempt to light fireworks.

Freddie laughed. "As long as no one gets hurt."

"Dude! It'll be so much funnier!"

"You're such a good person."

"I know."

Carly and Griffen joined us.

"Here are your burgers, Sam," Carly said, and handed me three burgers.

Freddie looked at them longingly. I knew he wouldn't ask for one out of fear that I might hurt him.

"Ugh. Take one," I said to him. "You look like an injured puppy."

He smiled and took one. "Thank you, darling."

Wendy's drunk relatives finally managed to set some fireworks off.

Suddenly, someone got hurt. And it did not make things funnier. Because that someone was me.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw someone knock a firework onto its side. The firework went off. I saw that it was heading straight at Freddie's face. Since Freddie has a slow reaction time, I quickly pushed him out of the way. I shielded my face with my forearm. I felt my arm get hit and the burn that came after.

"Holy fucking chiz!" I yelled.

**Carly**

"Oh my god. I hope she's OK," I said again.

After sam saved Freddie from the firework, we rushed straight to the hospital. Freddie had never driven so fast in his life.

"She'll be fine," Griffen said to me in a soothing tone.

Freddie escorted Sam back into the waiting room.

I stood up. "Sam! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Fredcheese best tend to my every need while I heal."

Yeah. She was fine.

* * *

"I can't believe you got hurt," Becky said to Sam as they shared a plate of bacon.

"Well, she did do it to save Freddie," Spencer pointed out.

"You know, with most couples it would be the other way around," I said. "Usually the guy saves the girl."

Sam smiled evilly. "Well, Freddie _is _pretty girl-ish."

Becky laughed. "So true."

"You know, Sam," Freddie said while he glared at the cousins, "if you didn't just save me from going blind, I'd be yelling at you right now."

"You wouldn't yell at me."

Freddie sighed. "Yeah..."

"Guys, be serious. Sam could've died."

Sam and Freddie laughed.

"I wouldn't have died," Sam said. "That firework was far-ish away, and not strong enough to kill me. Though I am lucky it didn't take my arm off."

I couldn't believe she was taking it so lightly. "Sam, this is serious."

"Carls, I'm fine. You knew I'd be fine. I got burned. No big deal. Freddie was hit by a truck over two years ago. _That_ was a big deal."

I went up to her and gave her a hug. "I just don't want to lose you."

Sam chuckled. "You won't. Stop being silly." She turned to Freddie and said, "Let's go to your place and get some sleep."

"We won't get any sleep until after my mom freaks out over your burn."

**Sam**

"Mrs. Benson, I'm fine," I said. I couldn't understand why people were so worried.

"You were hit by a firework, Sam! Are you going to sue that girl's family?"

Oh Jesus. "No! It's not their fault one fell over. Shit happens."

"Language, missy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just calm down. Both Carly and Becky already freaked out. I don't need you freaking out too."

Freddie finally stepped in. "Mom, what Sam really needs now is some sleep."

"So she can steal more of your pajamas?"

"What is it with you two and pajamas?" I asked.

Mrs. Benson sighed. "OK. Go to bed. And leave the door open."

"We wouldn't dream of closing it," I said as we walked to Freddie's room.

After we changed, we both plopped down onto Freddie's bed. Freddie grabbed my injured arm and kissed the bandage.

"Thanks for saving my face," he said.

"Yeah, well, I kinda like it. I did it for purely selfish reasons."

He laughed. "Real nice."

"That's how I roll."

"Go to sleep, Puckett."

"Don't need to tell me twice." It had been an exciting evening. I needed the sleep. I drifted into sleep as he stroked my hair.

**Freddie**

July was almost over. Becky called me over to the Shay residence. Sam and Carly had just gone to Build-a-Bra, so I had a good idea as to why Becky wanted me over.

I went in and saw Carmine tickling the babies. It was so weird seeing a huge man being all cute with babies.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello, Freddie," Carmine said. He walked up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Dad, let him breath," Becky said.

"So. You wanted me over," I said when he let go. "Does it have to do with the ring?"

"Yes it does," Carmine said with a smile. "I finally got it."

"Really?" I asked happily.

Carmine nodded and handed me the ring box. I opened it. It was perfect. Just one classic diamond. No other fancy jewels going on around the diamond. And Carmine got a decent sized rock.

"Sam'll love it," Becky said as she looked at the ring over my shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks for getting what I asked for, Carmine." Shortly after I asked for the ring, Carmine asked me what type of ring I wanted to get Sam. I told him it should be simple. I knew Sam wouldn't want anything too flashy. "Carmine, you're the greatest."

"I know," he said.

"I'm gonna go tell my mom now."

"You haven't told her yet?" Becky asked.

"I didn't want her freaking out really early. And then there's gonna be pictures taken for that scrapbook she's making."

Carmine looked confused. "Scrapbook?"

"His mom's making a scrapbook dedicating to Freddie and Sam's love," Becky told him.

"She sounds like a looney."

Becky laughed. "Trust me, dad, she is. Big time."

* * *

"Freddie! It's so pretty!" mom squealed. She wrapped me into a hug. "My little boy's growing up so fast!"

"I take it you approve," I said flatly.

"Yes! I can't wait until you give it to her! Oooh! Let me go get the camera. This is going in the scrapbook."

**OK. So. This story is almost over. One more chapter. I really hope this chapter wasn't uber boring. Sorry if it was. **


	12. August

**:( This is the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys love it. It makes me proud. And you all leave the best reviews. **

**OK. Here we go...**

Chapter Twelve: August

**Carly**

I was beginning to pack for college. I was feeling kinda sad. Even though I knew I'd be coming home every Friday to do iCarly, and my school isn't that far away.

But there were plenty of other things that were making me feel sad. And anxious. Everything was going to change. A lot. The thought of it bothered me. Sam, Freddie, and I were all going to be focused on our individual majors. Griffen was going to be focused on art school. Spencer and Becky were going to be dealing with raising two babies. And soon Sam and Freddie were going to be engaged.

"Hey, Carls, how goes it?" Sam said as she came into my room. "Ew. Why are you packing so soon?"

"Because some people don't like to procrastinate," I said with a laugh.

"I plan on having Freddie pack most of my things."

"Maybe he'll steal his pajamas back."

"Why do people care about pajamas so much?!"

laughed. "Let's just start putting this scrapbook together." I handed Sam a pile of pictures.

"So what do I have to do?" Sam asked.

"Cut the pictures in unique ways. Later, we'll decorate the pages of the book and write stuff."

"Fun."

"Just do it."

I had the pile of pictures from last year. "Oh wow," I said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"All these pics from last year."

Sam scooted next to me so she could look. "Oh snap. This one was taken when you and Freddie were dating."

"I can't believe that ever happened."

"Same. It seems so unreal. Ooh! Halloween. I looked so hot. Make sure to put a group shot of us all from that night in the book."

I smiled at our group costume. It was so fun making my Mrs. Peacock outfit from Clue. I remembered convincing Griffen to show up as Mr. Green. Naturally, Freddie was Professor Plum. Spencer made a pretty good Colonel Mustard. Then there was the Puckett cousins. sam as Ms. Scarlet and Becky as Mrs. White.

"Halloween was when Becky started to make her move on Spencer isn't it?" I asked.

"Most likely. She _was _flirting with him pretty heavily. Ah. Here's a pic of them dancing. This goes in the book."

"Oh my god! Thanksgiving!"

"Best Thanksgiving ever!" Sam said. "So much bacon."

"Whoa," I said as I looked at one from New Year's Eve. "Spencer and Becky making out."

Sam snatched the picture from my hand. "_So _going in the scrapbook."

After some time, we got to the wedding photos. There would be a lot of those in the book.

"She was such a pretty bride," Sam said.

"Yeah. She was."

"It's crazy how much changed last year."

Ugh. Change. "Yeah. It was stressful."

"But worth it."

She had a point. It made me feel a little better.

**Sam**

When we finished picking out the pictures for the scrapbook from Carly's pile, we moved onto my pile.

"Why do I always look so hot on Halloween?" I asked. Carly just laughed.

She grabbed a picture. "Them as Mary and Joseph _must _go in the book."

"Shoosh yeah." I looked at a picture from Thanksgiving. Right after Griffen dumped Carly. "Jeeze. You looked as bad as I did when you and Freddie started dating."

"What?" Carly grabbed the pic. "Oh god. I looked like shit." She looked at me. "You looked this bad?"

I dug through last year's pile. "Hey! They were all organized!" Carly yelled. I showed her a picture from right after they started dating. "Damn. You did look bad."

"Well, I wasn't eating any meat at the time."

Carly laughed. "We should burn these pics."

"I agree. We don't need people seeing us look so terrible."

Freddie walked in. "Hello, ladies."

"Hey," we both replied.

"You working on the scrapbook?"

"Yup," we both answered.

"Can I see what you got so far?"

"Knock yourself out," I told him.

**Freddie**

Sam and Carly picked out great pictures. I almost teared up a couple of times. OK. I did tear up.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Even Carly hasn't cried."

"Just so many memories," I said. "Who knew pictures could bring out so many emotions."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl, Fredcrier."

"Ooh! Baby pictures!" Carly said. "We need several pages of these."

"Will the video be ready in time for the party?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's almost done."

"I can't believe it's taking so long."

"Twenty hours, Sam! Do you want the editing to suck up my life?"

"No..."

"She wants to be the one sucking up your life," Carly said.

Sam snorted. "Damn straight."

"I can help put the scrapbook together," I said, changing the subject. "I've taken dozens of scrapbooking classes with my mom."

The girls shared a look then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

"Yeah," Carly said, "It is."

"GUYS!" Spencer called from downstairs, "WE BOUGHT FOOD! I'M MAKING DINNER NOW!"

"DID YOU GET HAM?!" Sam asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"See ya," Sam said to us, and ran downstairs.

Carly looked at me. "So. How are you gonna propose?"

"No clue. I don't even know when. I carry the ring around everywhere just in case the right opportunity presents itself."

"You should do it soon."

"I know. I'm just so nervous. What if she just laughs in my face?"

"Freddie, even if she does laugh, it'll be a joke. After that, she'll say yes."

Everyone had been saying the same thing. They all told me Sam would mess with me before she says yes. I knew they were right, but I still had doubts.

"Listen. You can talk to Spencer about it. I'm sure he felt the same way you are feeling now," Carly suggested.

"OK. I will."

**Sam**

"Becky?" I asked while I was eating some ham.

"Yeah?" She was currently changing Roarke's diaper.

"Have you noticed Freddie acting weird?"

He was acting weird. Really weird. He was always really jumpy. And his right hand was always in his pocket, like he was fiddling with some object.

"I dunno. Why?" she asked as she handed me Roarke so she could change Rosie.

"Because _I've _noticed him acting weird."

"Are you afraid he's gonna dump you, or something?"

"No." She gave me a look. "OK. I know he would never dump me, but a tiny part of me is afraid he will."

"You know, for awhile last year I was afraid Spencer was going to dump me. But then he proposed. He was acting weird because he was nervous."

After a second of digesting what she had just said, I sat up straighter. _Is Freddie going to propose? _I thought to myself. I decided that must be the case. "Oh my god," I said.

I saw Becky's eyes widen. Like she just gave something away, which confirmed my suspicions. "What?" she asked innocently.

I stood up, and gently rocked the baby. "You know something."

"What could I possibly know?"

"Is Freddie going to pop the question?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just go put the babies down for a nap."

As I tucked Roarke in, I thought about my feeling about being proposed to. I knew we wouldn't actually get married until after college. I just didn't expect him to ask me so soon.

I looked at the baby. "I wonder how he'll ask me, Roarke. I'll say yes. But I'll have to try to mess with him first."

**Freddie**

"Can I ask you something, Spencer?" I said to him after Sam and Carly went to make a Groovy Smoothie run.

"Sure."

"Before you proposed to Becky, were you afraid she was going to say no?"

"Of course. You saw how nervous I was."

"OK. Um. How did you come up with your proposal idea?" He had made a giant sculpture of a diamond ring that opened at the top and put a ring inside it. Becky loved it.

He shrugged. "The opportunity just presented itself. I mean, that jewelry store was willing to pay me by giving me the ring when I asked. It all just worked out nicely."

I sighed. "I don't know how I should propose."

"Don't worry, kiddo. When it's time for you to propose, you'll know."

**Carly**

After Sam and Freddie left, Becky came up to me and said, "I may have accidently hinted to Sam that Freddie's going to propose."

"What?! How?!" I couldn't believe it. I thought that if anyone was going to give it away, it would be Spencer.

"Well, Sam was telling me he has been acting weird, and she was kind of afraid he'd dump her."

"He's never do that."

"She knows, but still had a tiny bit of fear. Anyway, I told her-to ease her nerves-that I had that fear last year with Spencer, and then he proposed. She out two and two together, and bam. She knows."

"Becky! How could you!" Now the surprise was ruined.

"I didn't mean to! Don't tell Freddie."

I sighed. "I won't. He'll just get even more nervous, and probably not even do it."

**Freddie**

Carly, Griffen, Gibby, and Tasha were all downstairs setting up for Becky and Spencer's surprise one year anniversary party. Carmine was watching the twins for the night. I was in the studio finishing making copies of the birth video. Copies were going to be handed out to all the guests and mailed to all those who couldn't make it to the party. Sam was sitting on a beanbag chair poking at her scar from the firework.

"All done," I said. I walked up to her, and kissed the scar.

"About time! Put it up on . Now," she commanded.

I rolled my eyes. I said, "Yes, your majesty," as I walked back to the computer to do as she said.

"You're just jealous that I'm royalty and you're just a lowly peasant."

"Yeah. That's exactly it."

Sam was giving me a weird look. She had been doing that for the past couple of days. It worried me. But I didn't let it worry me too much. I had finally figured out how I was going to propose.

"Should we go downstairs and help?" I asked after I was done posting the video. She was still giving me a weird look.

She pouted. "I don't wanna!" she whined.

I sighed, went over to her, grabbed her arms, and dragged her into the elevator.

**Carly**

Spencer had called me to tell me that he and Becky were on their way back from dinner.

"OK, everyone," I said. "Get ready for it."

The door opened, and we all yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Holy shit!" Becky screamed. "An anniversary party! Yay!" She bounced up and down while clapping.

* * *

Freddie handed out the DVDs of the babies' delivery.

"Let's watch it now!" Sam said.

"No!" Becky screeched.

But the party guests wanted to. So Becky sat on the couch pouting while we watched it. Everyone laughed when Freddie got bitch slapped.

Becky suppressed a giggle and said, "Sorry about that, Freddie."

"Wow, Becky. You were scary," Ginny said after the video ended.

"I was in pain, Gibby. And certain people," she glanced at me, "kept telling me to calm down. Which was very annoying, and made me angry."

"I was just trying to help out!" I yelled.

"Whatever."

"Since I was so annoying, I guess you don't want your gift."

She perked up. "Gift?"

I nodded.

"Give it!"

Sam walked over with the scrapbook and handed it to her.

"Spencer! Get over here!" Spencer came over and sat down next to his wife. I could see him start to cry as he looked through the book. Sometimes they'd laugh, and sometimes they'd say, "Aw."

"This is a great gift, guys," Spencer said to me and my friends after they finished looking through the book.

"Group hug!" Becky yelled. It was a good hug.

**Freddie**

I knew it was time. I walked over to Sam, who was talking to Carly and Tasha.

"I wanna talk to you," I whispered to her.

"OK. Talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Somewhere private."

"Fine. Lead the way."

I grabbed her hand, guided her out the door, and then down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Her," I said as we stopped at a very familiar window. I opened it. "After you."

She crawled through onto the fire escape. She sat down down, then I joined her.

"Why here?" she asked.

"Well, this is a special place for us."

"Yeah. Our first kiss," she said with a smile.

I had a little speech planned out, but it all flew out of my head with that smile.

"Um...Well...I thought I'd make it even more special."

"How?"

I didn't get down on one knee. That was too traditional for a girl like Sam. Instead, I took the box out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Open it." I held my breath as she did.

**Sam**

I wanted to make some witty comment, but I couldn't. My breath had been taken away. I knew the proposal was coming the moment we stepped on the fire escape. Yet I was taken by surprise. Especially since the ring is so beautiful. So me. Damn that stupid Fredward for being so perfect.

I must have been staring at the ring for a long time, because Freddie said, "Sam?"

"Holy chiz," I whispered. Then I started to giggle. It was from happiness, but I knew it would freak Freddie out as well.

"Oh god," he said. "You're saying no."

I put the ring on, threw the box off the fire escape, grabbed his face, and planted a kiss on his lips. "That's a yes, nerd." I stood up. "Now. Let's go. You gave me something, so I'll give you something."

"What are you going to give me?"

"We're going to have some fun times in the elevator."

* * *

We walked back into the apartment and I yelled, "Freddie and I are engaged!"

Everyone applauded.

Carly ran up to us. "I told you she'd say yes."

"You were right," Freddie said with a huge smile.

Becky came up to us. "You stole my thunder again!"

"It gets better," I said.

"How?"

"We also got it on in the elevator."

"SAM!" Freddie screamed.

Becky gasped then smiled. "You little tramp." She gave me a huge hug. "You like the ring?"

"Shoosh yeah." I turned to Freddie. "How'd you pay for this anyway?"

"Carmine got it for me," Freddie said.

"Wow. You're accepting the criminal ways of the Puckett clan," I said. "I'm so proud of you." I kissed him.

Becky sighed. "I want to be mad for the thunder stealing, but it's hard to stay mad at such a cute couple. No matter how often it happens. Damn you two."

**Carly**

The party was over. I was in the iCarly studio with Griffen, Sam, and Freddie. I was taking pictures of Sam's ring. "You've got to announce it on the next iCarly," I said.

Freddie smiled. "Sure."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever."

"I hate to ask this and ruin the moment," Griffen said, "but when are you gonna end iCarly?"

"After college," we all said. We had discussed it months before, when we were applying to colleges.

"Man, that's gonna be a sad day," Sam said.

"Well, you'll be busy planning a wedding then," I said to her.

"Pssh. Freddork will do all the planning."

Freddie gave her a look. "You _are _going to help."

"You keep thinking that."

"You guys just have to promise that things won't change," I said.

Sam laughed. "Carls, you know things'll change."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "Just like how much things have changed in the past two years. I mean, look. Spencer and Becky have kids now."

"Hell, you guys didn't even know Becky this time last year," Sam added.

"And Sam and Freddie are engaged now," Griffen said. "Can't forget that."

Sam must've noticed how sad I looked, because she said, "Things won't change that much. We've had enough huge changes for awhile."

"And enough drama," Freddie mumbled. Sam punched him.

I smiled at the, and realized change wasn't that bad. A lot had already changed, and I just didn't seem to notice it. Plus, we all wouldn't be so happy without all those changes. I hoped everything that would change in the next twelve months would lead to even more good things. Now, I was finally ready for change.

THE END

**Well, I hope you all like this final chapter. And I hope you liked the proposal. **

**I'm kinda sad this story is over. I liked writing it. **

**Anywho, I'll be writing another soon, so maybe that'll take away the sadness. **

**So, thanks for reading guys! :D**


End file.
